Awakening
by Midnite Solstice
Summary: COMPLETE: ROMY: TAS Roster - A series of unfortunate events leaves Rogue fighting for her life. When she wakes up completely de-powered, there is a lot to think about. It's up to Gambit to convince her to stay, but will Rogue still feel there is a place for her with the X-Men?
1. Any Other Day

_**Hello X-Fans! Welcome to my new project. Just to clear this up, this is NOT my sequel to my movie-verse fic "A Chance Encounter" that is still coming. I'm having slight issues with what is still canon. In an attempt to free my mind and just have a bit of fun, I decided to write something with comic/cartoon X-Men with bright colourful costumes. So TAS 90's Roster (because it is still the most amazing roster) - Cyclops, Wolverine, Rogue, Storm, Beast, Gambit, Jubilee, Jean Grey &amp; Prof X.**_

_***Rated T for language and adult themes. *I do not own the X-Men. *I also do not own Gambit (unfortunately)**_

_**I can't promise that this will be a large project...but as usual lets just see what happens.**_

_**R&amp;R (Read&amp;Review) Please &amp; Enjoy :-D**_

* * *

**Awakening**

**Any Other Day**

It began like any other day at the Xavier Institute. The X-Men woke in the morning, suited up, and then ate breakfast together. Breakfast was always a similar routine. Wolverine would be in and out early, although occasionally he would stay to have a coffee with Storm or Gambit. Jubilee was always upbeat and excited, ready for a new day with her adoptive family. Hank would always be found propped up against the kitchen counter; pouring over the morning newspaper. Storm would be relaxed and contented, happily chatting with whomever came to the breakfast table. Gambit would always sit next to Rogue. He often found new excuses to touch her or brush up against her; with Jubilee frequently telling them to "get a room" when he would playfully pull her onto his lap.

In stark contrast however, were Scott and Jean. Something had not been right with them for the last few weeks. Scott was very distant towards his wife and people had started to notice. There had been whispers that the tension was because Professor Xavier had invited Emma Frost to stay at the Institute while the two of them collaborated on a groundbreaking study on mutant genetics. Emma was one of the worlds most powerful psychic mutants, and together with Xavier the two of them could study places in the mutant psyche others could only dream of. However Emma had made it obvious since she arrived that she was very interested in the married man.

Scott assured Jean that nothing had happened between the two of them, but it was only partly true. As powerful as Emma was, she was quite easily able to play in peoples minds without being caught, even by Jean or Xavier. During the night she would enter the astral plane with Scott. The astral plane was the space between spaces. A dreamlike state within your mind that was all too real. At first the relationship forming between Scott and Emma had been tame; but the more control she gained the more she was able to seduce him.

* * *

That morning, Scott had woken feeling physically ill. He had slept with Emma in the Astral Plane and had promised to leave Jean for her. Their psychic affair had gone too far. The deeper Emma dug her claws into him, the less control Scott had over the situation.

After breakfast the team trained in the Danger Room as normal before going about their daily routines. The afternoons were usually very quiet, allowing for a lot of recreational time.

Ororo would tend to the mansion's vast gardens. Logan would often be out in the yard building something. Hank would be working in the Infirmary while everyone else usually hung out in the Rec Room or the Library. Today was no different.

Jubilee and Gambit were watching tv while Rogue lay on the sofa; her head in Gambit's lap while she read her book.

Their relationship was as serious as it could be. They had made a commitment to each other. She had promised not to overthink the consequences of the restrictions they faced, while he promised her they would move at her speed. They kept it simple. They were best friends more than anything else, but having that bond was all the more important as they couldn't show the depth they care for each other in more traditional ways. But if there had ever been any doubt, it was squashed when Remy would firmly tell any admirers that he was already spoken for when they would be out together.

* * *

Their peace and tranquility was shattered when Xavier alerted his team that they were all needed urgently out in the front grounds. The sight that greeted them was unexpected to say the least.

Scott had confronted Emma, calling off whatever was between them. She was visibly upset and when Scott did his best to console her; Jean had walked in on their conversation. After demanding to know what was going on, Jean used her telepathy and found out everything. The two women were screaming at one another while Scott was helpless to defuse the situation.

Rogue, Gambit and Jubilee had assembled with Wolverine, Storm and Beast.

"What in the world?" Rogue asked, while Gambit just shook his head.

"Don't know 'bout the rest of you but Gambit ain't getting in the middle of that."

"The White Queen is one of the most powerful psychic mutants alive..." Hank warned before Logan jumped in.

"Yeah, so don't piss her off."

"I believe we may be past that point; Logan." Storm replied.

They approached the trio with caution.

"You can't do this to me Scott, you said you loved me!" Emma was distraught.

Jean was furious. "Scott! how long has this been going on?"

"No, Jean! This is not what you think." Scott tried to mediate.

"I want that woman out of my home!" Jean's voice was raised. "Now!"

"You dare to tell me what to do?" Emma retaliated. "Do not push me; Red. Because I will push back."

"Jean...go inside. Please. I'll talk to you soon." Scott had to separate them.

"Oh I'm not going anywhere." Jean assumed an offensive stance, one hand raised to her temple while the other was outstretched. She was preparing to attack Emma Frost, but the White Queen was too quick, sending out a mental blast that forced Jean to the floor.

The X-Men stepped in front of Jean, ready to defend her.

"This does not concern any of you, now step aside." Emma warned.

"It concerned us the moment you attacked Jean." Storm told her.

"You X-Men are more foolish than I thought if you think you can stand against me." Within seconds Emma Frost had the team on their knees by using crippling mental techniques.

"Emma...please. Stop." Scott was the only one still standing, which was by Emma's design, but her attention was now focussed back on Jean.

"We will see how much you still love your wife when she can't remember who you are!"

Emma's plan was to lodge a mental block into Jean's mind. It would be enough to wreak havoc but stop short of turning her into a drooling vegetable. Whilst her attention was firmly fixed on her rival, Emma did not see Wolverine lunge at her from behind. Crying out as he tackled her, Emma tried to keep control of her powers; but when she rolled out from underneath him; she couldn't help but smirk.

Wolverine looked panicked as he stumbled to his feet.

"Who are you people? Where the hell am I?

The X-Men stared in shock.

"Well that can't be good." Rogue said; hand on her hip.

Emma casually leant back against the side of the mansion; arms folded.

"You're lucky Jean. You've got someone that loves you enough to try and protect you. Seeing Wolverine lose his mind is almost as entertaining as what I was planning for you."

Scott was not impressed. "Emma, fix this now. You can't do this to people."

"I have no intention of doing that, Scott. Maybe this should have occurred to you before you broke my heart."

"Dat crazy bitch." Gambit observed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Logan was still freaking out. Jubilee made to move closer to him but Storm halted her with a hand on her arm. "No Jubilee. He is not himself. He is too unpredictable; even for Logan."

Gambit moved toward him slowly. "Logan...mon ami...you got to calm down my friend."

Wolverine lunged forward with his claws, causing Gambit to leap backward.

"I'm not your friend! I've never seen any of you before!"

"This is not good." Hank mused.

"Why are you keeping me here?" Logan growled again.

"This is definitely not good." Beast emphasised.

Storm tried this time. "Logan, please. You need to calm down. We will find a way to help you." She turned to Jean. "Can you get through; Jean?"

Jean had been trying to catch a glimpse of what Emma had done to his mind. "It's no use. It's a mental block too powerful for me to remove."

Emma was still smirking up against the wall.

Gambit turned to her. "You think this is funny?"

Rogue stepped towards Emma. "You better do something to fix this, Sugah. Else you're in for a world of hurting."

"This is all too amusing. You think you can threaten me when I can control everything you do?" Emma placed a hand to her temple and within seconds Rogue had turned to face Gambit. She sauntered towards him, removing a glove as she did so. He realised what was happening and began to step back.

"Whoa, Rogue; take it easy." He had to sidestep her outstretched palm. There was only so much Remy could do, he knew Rogue would easily overpower him. "Emma, cut it out." He threw over his shoulder. Rogue was grasping at his trenchcoat now; pulling him in closer. All the while he struggled to keep her at arms length. "Rogue...Chère; please..."

Just as she was about to kiss him; Emma relinquished her hold. Rogue fell into him and he caught her just in time. Her head lulled into his shoulder for a moment before regaining consciousness.

As nice as it was for Gambit to be holding her so closely, Rogue found her feet and stepped back.

She blushed. "Remy...I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to."

"Not your fault Chère. But Gambit don't think we going to make Frost change her mind."

"We have to do something. We can't just leave him like this." Jubilee said.

Rogue sighed. "No we can't. But maybe if Emma put something into his mind, maybe I can take it out." She held up her ungloved hand.

Gambit was quick to protest. "Non. Rogue absolutely not. There's no way to know what that will do to you."

Hank backed him up. "I believe Gambit may be correct Rogue. It's very dangerous."

Storm was also concerned. "What about his claws? I do not think Logan will let anyone approach him, he is frightened."

"All the more reason for me to be the one to try and help him." Rogue argued. "I'm the only one here who's invulnerable remember."

"Gambit don't like this." He told her again.

She smiled. "I'll be careful Cajun. Promise." She squeezed his hand briefly before jogging over towards Wolverine.

* * *

Jean approached Logan from one side in an effort to try and calm him while Rogue approached from the back to take him by surprise. Jean was able to keep his attention quite well, he seemed to remember her...or was trying to at least.

When the time was right Rogue leapt on him, her bare hand connecting with his face. The pull brought Wolverine down to one knee; although due to his healing factor the absorption was not as quick as what would have been preferable. Rogue felt everything that was going on in Logan's mind including the block Emma had embedded deep within his psyche. Then like a punch to the face, Rogue felt it hit her. It was the strangest sensation...almost like time had slowed. She didn't let go of Logan, she couldn't; and he was still conscious. It was then she felt it. Her skin tearing and ripping as the sharp cold metal tore through her abdomen. It shouldn't have been possible, and yet here it was. She began choking then, and gasping for breath.

Logan had been brought back to reality in the worst way possible. As he saw his claws impaling his friend he immediately retracted them. Still in shock he caught her as she fell forward into his arms, her blood staining his uniform. Gambit rushed forward, in his anger he pushed Logan out of the way, cradling Rogue into his arms. She was still breathing but barely, her eyes still open.

Rogue's hands were pressed against her wounds, trying to stem the neverending flow of blood.

She looked up at Remy, saw the tears falling down his cheeks, she knew he was trying to be brave for her and so she tried to speak...but everything hurt. He hushed her, begged her not to give up on him, and told her that everything was going to be alright. He kissed her head, whispering that he loves her and that's when Rogue felt like she could close her eyes. That she would be at peace if she were to never wake up.

Logan looked over at Jean helplessly. He had no idea what had just happened. "Jean...I've killed her, what have I done?"

Jean hugged him. "It wasn't your fault it was an accident."

Hank had rushed over and immediately began doing anything he could. He instructed Gambit to press his hands down on Rogue's wounds while he lifted her. They rushed her to the Infirmary where Beast wasted no time in getting a drip into her arm and a blood transfusion started. There was no point in trying to suture the wounds as Logan's healing factor would take care of that. However Hank was more concerned that the healing factor was the only thing keeping her alive. They needed to give Rogue the best fighting chance possible for when the effects would inevitably wear off.

* * *

Gambit was standing at the back of the Infirmary, pale as a ghost and covered in blood.

Scott pulled him out into the hallway.

"Gambit; you don't want to be in there. If anything goes wrong; this is not how you want to remember her."

Remy's eyes burned. "If she dies Cyclops...It's on you. You and the crazy bitch you've had on the side. Now get out of my way."

Ororo stepped between them, placing a calming hand on Gambit's shoulder.

"My friend, Scott is right. You are no good to her like this. Come we will get you cleaned up and into a change of clothes. There is nothing you can do for Rogue right now."

Reluctantly, Remy let Ororo take him back upstairs. It took only half an hour for him to shower and find some clothes to put on. When he returned to Rogue's side Hank updated him on her progress.

"Logan's healing abilities have done the trick. Rogue's wounds are fully closed, however that is where the good news runs out. She has lost a lot of blood. I am unsure at this stage if she can breathe on her own. Logan's abilities will be wearing off soon I fear, and Gambit; I won't lie to you. There is a chance we might lose her."

"What can we do?" Gambit had never looked so lost before.

"Pray."

Wolverine came in. "I could touch her. She could take some more of my healing. Would that help her Hank?"

"It would only buy her time. But I fear unless she resumes breathing unaided..."

"Do it." Remy said without hesitation. But when Logan pressed his hand to her skin; nothing happened.

"It is possible that Rogue is just too weak Logan." Hank looked solemnly at Gambit. "I'm sorry my friend, we all love her."

On what began the same as any other day; it had easily become the worst day of Remy's life.

It was not long before Rogue began to flatline and Gambit lost all hope.

* * *

**Just a couple of notes because I just know people are going to pull me up in the reviews :-D (sorry to spoil your fun)**

***Yes I am well aware that Rogue with Ms Marvel powers should not be able to be stabbed. She is supposed to be invulnerable. (supposed to be)**

**This also applies to Hank being able to insert the needle for the drip.**

***Yes I know that Wolverine should have been knocked out cold after she absorbed him.**

**For all of the above - these will be explained.**

***Whilst researching I discovered that Logan has developed a high level of resistance towards psychic attacks..."mental scar tissue" from all the trauma of his life. - This one...well ok you got me. My reasoning is his resistance is still developing - hey I'm an author, I can do that :-D **


	2. Bel Ange

**AN: Hey all. So I'm not writing as much as I would like to be, but I am getting a lot of attention for my lesser developed fics so I thought I'd post something.**

**Enjoy xoxo**

* * *

**Awakening**

**Bel Ange**

Time seemed to slow down for Gambit the moment he heard the loud hum of the heart rate monitor. He watched as Hank charged the defibrillator, pressing it to Rogue's chest in an attempt to jump start her heart. She was unresponsive. Emma Frost pushed her way into the room; forcing her way to Rogue's bedside vigil. She extended her hand towards Gambit and told him to take it. He looked at her in disgust.

"An apology." She told him. "I may not be able to save her life but I can give you a chance to say goodbye. I will take you to the Astral Plane within her mind. If you hurry; you may be able to catch her before she passes on."

Remy closed his eyes and re-opened them not to see the sterile walls of the Infirmary, but a place that was calm and serene. Rogue was there, just like Emma had said. She was beautiful, healthy, unharmed. She wore a flowing white dress, cut without any straps. Her shoulders were bare. She looked free. She looked like an angel.

"Remy...how are you here? Is this real?"

"I had to see you." He reached out and took her hand. She looked down and smiled as their bare skin melted into one another with no ill effect.

"Did I die?" Her eyes looked up into his.

"Oui. Hank's trying to save you..." His voice cracked. "Please Chére, please fight it. Come back to me. I can't...I can't lose you."

"But the light is so warm here. It's so inviting."

"Rogue...I love you. I know I'm being selfish but I can't..."

She smiled. "My name...it's Anna. Anna-Marie." Rogue had never told her friends her real name before. "I know you do. I love you too Remy, but I don't think I can stay. The light is calling to me. It doesn't hurt anymore."

He looked at her as though it would be the last time. There was a good chance of that. "Anna...that's beautiful. You're beautiful, please...please don't go." He leant down and gently took her lips in his. She kissed him back eagerly.

"I've been waiting a long time to know what that feels like." She told him once they finally broke apart.

"Plenty more where that came from Chére." He winked, a grin graced his lips.

"Hold me." Anna slipped her arms around his middle and Remy wrapped his arms around her shoulders tightly. "It's not your choice to make hun. It's not mine either. It is what it is. Wherever I wake up...I'll be where I'm supposed to be. I want you to know...you made me so happy swamp rat."

"Rest; _bel ange_." he murmured to her in French. Gambit closed his eyes as he hugged her, and when he was pulled back into reality a few moments later he could hear the reassuring beep coming from the heart rate monitor.

Ororo's hand was on Remy's shoulder. "Whatever you did, it worked. She's still with us."

Rogue had finally stabilised, and after a check over from Hank; he said her prognosis was positive. Gambit was so tired it hit him like a tonne of bricks. He had been running on adrenaline for the last few hours. He decided to get a couple of hours sleep and made his way upstairs.

Walking through the foyer he passed Emma, who was carrying her bags to the front door.

"You leavin'?" He asked her.

"I believe I have outstayed my welcome."

"You don't do things by half do you?"

Emma's hand was on her hip. "I'm sorry about your girlfriend. I never intended for things to go that far."

"Thank you, for givin' me the chance to see her again."

"I hear she is expected to pull through."

"Good news travels quick. 'Scuse me."

On his way to the foyer staircase Remy passed by Xavier's office. The door was closed, but he could hear Scott and Jean's raised voices.

Life was certainly going to change at Xavier's Institute, but for now; all Gambit really cared about was getting some shut eye.

* * *

When Rogue opened her eyes the Infirmary room was empty, apart from Jubilee; who sat in the corner reading a comic book. The light was bright and the steadily beeping sound of the heart rate monitor was loud to her ears.

"Jubilee...what happened to me?" She murmured groggily.

Jubilee looked up from her book with excitement.

"You're awake! I'll go and tell the others they'll be so excited!" She began to run out the door.

"Wait! Jubilee; hang on."

The youngest X-Man stopped in her tracks.

"Tell me what happened."

"I should go get Beast."

"Jubilee, please?" Rogue wanted to hear it from her. Jubilee was young. She would tell it how it was and not gloss over anything in an attempt to make things seem better.

"What do you remember?"

Rogue closed her eyes, concentrating. "There was arguing. Scott and Emma were yellin' and...then it gets fuzzy."

Jubilee looked at the floor awkwardly. "...Logan stabbed you," she paused, before adding quickly "...he didn't mean to! Emma had done some crazy mind trick on him. Beast said that when you touched him it messed with your powers."

"I see the patient's awake." Hank interrupted from the doorway.

"I'll go get Gambit. He wanted to know as soon as you woke up." Jubilee couldn't get out the door fast enough.

"What are you thinking Hank?" Rogue tried to sit up but winced as a sharp pain bolted through her abdomen.

"I am thinking a higher dose of pain relief and good old fashioned bed rest are in order."

"Jubilee said there's something wrong with my powers?"

Hank smiled softly. "We don't need to do this now Rogue. You've just woken up. I'll go and organise that morphine."

Jean came in to check Rogue's vitals.

"Rogue, I'm so sorry this happened. Logan feels awful, he's just beside himself."

"I don't even remember anything."

"That might be for the best, but you have to know this wasn't his fault. He was just trying to protect me."

"Could you tell him I'd like him to come visit me. Tell him it's ok; I won't get upset."

"I will." She smiled. "Gambit's been here ever since the accident. He wanted to be here when you woke up, but he hadn't slept. We made him go and get some rest."

Jean began adjusting the morphine drip into Rogue's IV line in her hand and Rogue couldn't help but notice that Jean's ring finger was bare.

Her mouth ran away before her mind had a chance to filter. "Jean your wedding ring!" She saw Jean tense. "Oh I'm sorry...I didn't mean to bring it up..."

Jean's expression softened. "It's ok, you couldn't have known. Scott's taken a leave of absence from the team and we have separated for the moment. It's complicated."

"Just how long have I been out?"

"A few weeks."

Remy appeared in the doorway wearing jeans and a t-shirt. His hair was a mess and his face was covered in four-day-old stubble.

"I didn't believe Jubilee when she told me..." His legs moved him to the side of the bed before he could even register what he was seeing.

Jean moved behind him towards the door. "Go easy on her Gambit, she's only just come back to us. Don't overwhelm her alright?"

"Thief's honour."

Jean scoffed on her way out.

Remy took her gloved hand and kissed the back of it.

"You scared me Chére."

"I'm sorry." Rogue tried to centre her thoughts. She didn't feel herself. Instead of feeling invulnerable she felt as though she would break apart at any moment. A single tear ran down her cheek. She spoke so quietly it was barely above a whisper. "Remy, what's happened to me?"

Gambit moved and sat on the edge of the bed next to her. His arms gathered her up and pulled her into his chest. He kissed her hair and rocked her gently. "Everything's going to be ok Anna. I promise."

"Anna?" It had been so long since anybody had called her Anna.

"Merde..." He cursed to himself.

"How could you possibly know that?" She had never told any of the X-Men her real name before.

"You don't remember...It's not important."

"How?" She pressed.

"Shhh. None of that matters now." He tried to change the subject. "How you feelin' girl?"

"It hurts. I feel tight. It hurts to breathe."

Gambit shuffled off the side of the bed. "I' go tell Hank to put an extra shot of morphine in your arm. You need to try and sleep."

"Rem...come back and lie with me?"

He smiled. "O'course Chére."

Remy entered Hank's office next door and requested the additional morphine. "We need to tell her Beast." It was a statement, not a request.

"Rogue is not up to dealing with this now. She has just woken up from the brink."

"She's stronger than you know. It's not going to get any easier!"

"We still don't know if this is a permanent change Gambit."

"An' if it is, then this is the rest of her life."

"Then she will have plenty of time to process the news." Hank's tone was firm.

Remy threw his arms up and returned to Rogue's room. She was already sleeping. A man of his word he slid onto the small space next to her tiny frame and put his arm around her. Her body reacting moved closer into him and her head found his chest.

* * *

A few hours later Gambit woke to the sound of the Infirmary doors opening. Wolverine stood in the doorway clad in full uniform.

"Gumbo go suit up we've got an alert."

"I'm a bit busy here, mon ami."

Rogue opened her eyes groggily.

"Logan?"

"Darlin' I'm sorry but I've got to steal the Cajun." He shifted his focus back to Gambit. "We're two X-Men down. Storm's team leader and she says we need you."

Cursing under his breath Gambit carefully untangled himself from Rogue's limbs.

"You get some more sleep and I'll come see you once we done." He kissed her on the head.

"Be safe." Rogue tried to smile, but as much as she hated to admit it, she needed him right now.

Gambit pushed his way past Wolverine and once he was gone Rogue asked,

"Logan?"

Wolverine stopped and turned back to face her. This was one conversation he was not ready for.

"Rogue, I am so sorry for putting you in here." He lingered in the doorway trying to keep his distance.

"It was an accident...you wouldn't have done this on purpose Sugah; I...don't remember a real lot about what happened but I don't want you to feel bad."

"I killed you. You died on that table, and that's on me. I'm going to carry that with me for a long time."

"I died?" Rogue whispered. It was almost too much to take in, but she pressed on for further information. "Logan, there's something you're all not telling me. Even Remy's been sketchy. How's it possible that you managed to poke three sharp holes through the powers I took from Carol Danvers?"

"Rogue, I'm sorry I've really got to go." Just like that, Logan had left the infirmary leaving Rogue's head swimming with questions left unanswered.

* * *

The mansion was quiet, even Beast had gone with the team. As she lay in the hospital bed, Rogue had very little to do but think. She certainly couldn't sleep. Concentrating in the silence she closed her eyes and tried to lift herself up off of the mattress; hovering; as though in flight. Nothing happened. Her invulnerability, her flight, both weren't doing a damned thing, and judging by how weak she felt, right down to her core; Rogue knew her strength was gone too. Tears began to well up in her eyes. She didn't know how to feel. She felt like a whole part of her life was now missing.

Sometime throughout the afternoon Professor Xavier came down to visit her.

"I apologise I didn't come to see you earlier Rogue, I thought you would need time to rest."

Rogue sat up taller in the bed; wincing at the stab of pain tearing through her abdomen.

"Professor, there's something wrong. The mutant powers I absorbed from Ms Marvel; they're not working, they're gone!"

"Please Rogue, take a deep breath. I have not had a chance to examine the mental repercussions from your accident. We all felt keeping you alive was the priority."

Doing what she was told, Rogue inhaled deeply. "Please Professor, I need to know what's going on."

"I could take a look now if you'd like."

Nodding Rogue closed her eyes. Xavier wheeled himself closer to the head of her bed and placed his hands hovering on either side of her head.

"Just try to relax."

After fifteen minutes or so the Professor opened his eyes and lowered his hands.

"So what's the verdict?" Rogue was nervous.

"Well..." Xavier paused, trying to determine how best to proceed. "How much of the accident do you remember?"

"Not much. It had something to do with Emma. I was told it was Logan that stabbed me."

"Ms Frost intended to place some form of mental intrusion into Jean's inner psyche; cause her to lose most, if not all of her memories. Wolverine interrupted Emma and she mistakenly used her powers on him instead. Mentally this takes the form of a large brick wall; if you can imagine, and it blocks off an entire section of your cognitive thought processes. In an attempt to help him you absorbed the block into your own psyche using your powers. Now for Logan, the wall blocked off his memories of us, he had no idea who the X-Men were. For you...it appears it has blocked off your mutant abilities. As far as your mind is concerned, you have no mutant gifts."

It took a moment for Rogue to process this new information. "But...I remember having them. I know I had them, how is that even possible?"

"Your memories appear to be mostly in tact, which is surprising. The damage could have been far worse. But the thought processes that activate your mutant abilities are trapped behind this block."

Rogue shook her head. "But my absorption isn't triggered from my brain it's triggered through my skin!"

"Is it? Your mutant abilities have been of such a nature that we haven't been able to fully explore how they work. There is no trace of your abilities you retained from Ms Danvers. I would surmise that when you absorbed this block from Logan's mind into your own it would have been quite a shock and your mind reacted by rejecting excess strain...which unfortunately included your Ms Marvel abilities."

"I lost my invulnerability so Logan was able to impale me."

"It appears so."

Rogue was quiet for a few moments so Xavier made to leave to return to his office.

"This is a lot to process Rogue I will leave you to get some more rest."

"Professor?" She called to him. "You said I have no powers at all. I can touch people?"

Xavier smiled and wheeled his way back towards the bed.

"I believe so yes. There may be a way to remove the block within your mind but with all the stress put on your psyche I am in no rush to explore how."

"You're certain?"

He extended a hand to her. "If you would like to see for yourself; I am quite positive."

Rogue couldn't believe it. She reached out and then hesitated; withdrawing her hand.

"Could we hold off until the others get back? I'm not sure it's a good idea me touch'n you and you're wrong, and then you're lying helpless on the floor, Professor."

He tried not to laugh. "Perhaps you are right Rogue. We will reconvene our discussion for another time. Now I know it's difficult but try and get some sleep. Logan's claws caused a lot of damage, and you cannot borrow his healing powers."

The day stretched on and Rogue passed the time reading and re-reading the stack of magazines that had been left next to her bed. A few hours later and Xavier returned with a tray of food.

"I thought you might be hungry."

"The others aren't back yet?"

"No. I have just checked in with Storm and they were delayed. Nothing to be concerned about though, they are due back sometime late this evening I'm afraid."

"Professor can I ask you somethin'?"

"Certainly."

"If I truly have lost my powers, I won't be an X-Man anymore..."

Charles interrupted her. "You will always be an X-Man Rogue; powers or no this will always be your home and you will always be welcome here."

"You readin' my mind again Professor?" Rogue said with a relieved expression.

"I know you are scared. But we are your family, and we will help you through this."

* * *

Rogue was beginning to go stir crazy lying in the bed and she felt sticky, not to mention she needed to go to the bathroom. Glancing up at her IV line and it was setup on wheels. Determined, she pulled the sheet off of her bed and slowly moved her legs over the side. She could see a wheelchair a few steps from the bed. No big deal, or so Rogue thought. She tried to stand, but her legs weren't having it. Any extra pressure on her pelvis and her entire body crumpled. She slid to the floor and swore loudly as she landed, taking extra care not to detach her arm from the needle. The last thing she wanted was to come apart from her pain relief. Slowly but surely she crawled the three steps across the floor to the wheelchair, and with all of the upper body strength she possessed, Rogue climbed into the chair. Wheeling herself a few feet and then pulling her IV line along with her she eventually made it to the infirmary's bathroom. Making it on and then off the toilet was another success, exhausted but still determined Rogue pulled her hospital gown off and ran the shower, not caring that she was getting the wheelchair wet Rogue sat under the water for a long time, trying to gain some form of clarity.

Once she had had enough Rogue wheeled herself and her drip around the Infirmary, finding a clean hospital gown and a few books from Hank's office, she made it back to bed. Rogue swore loudly again as she had to cross the gap from the chair to the bed.

The entire exercise had taken at least a couple of hours but she felt all the better for it. At least the others would be back soon and she would have some help and some company.

It didn't take long for Rogue to fall asleep after all of the exertion she put into using the bathroom. In the middle of the night she heard the unmistakable hum of the Blackbird arriving back in the hangar and the hallway outside her room lit up as the team of X-Men began to disembark. She wanted to talk to Gambit but didn't think he would come to see her, they would all be tired; so she kept her eyes closed. Not long after she heard his voice next to her.

"I'm back Chére. Safe and sound. Gambit's sorry we left you alone for so long. Guess you need your sleep though. I'll come see you again once the sun's up. I love you Anna."

To her surprise she felt his bare fingertips lightly brush the hair back from her face and he kissed her just above her eyebrow, lips to skin. He already knew! She kept her eyes tightly shut as she tried to swallow the anger. How could he have known and not told her?!

She heard him leave and just like that, the long overdue tears started streaming down her cheeks.

* * *

***Bel Ange = Beautiful Angel**


	3. Fear

**Hello readers! So after much deliberation I wanted to really think about what I wanted this story to be. And I've decided it's going to be sort of like a character piece. How one deals with life when it throws crap at you. Anyway, this is a long chapter, I've got twice as much written but thought I'd better upload something. I've edited my brains out though so I hope it's ok.**

** R&amp;R xoxo**

* * *

**Awakening**

**Fear**

When Rogue woke up she felt groggy, as though she had only gained a few hours sleep. She sat up and saw Jean reading in the large chair in the corner.

"Jean? What's the time?"

"Five-thirty."

"In the morning?" Rogue rubbed her eyes. Jean nodded. "Aren't you tired?"

"Well I was already up, we got in just after two. Hank's going to come and take over in a couple of hours so I can get some sleep." Jean came and sat in Rogue's bedside chair. "So...I couldn't help but notice that your hair was damp. How did you manage to get in the shower?"

"I might have channeled my inner Xavier and thrown myself into that wheelchair." Rogue smirked; knowing she was in trouble.

"Rogue! You're going to pull your stitches!" Jean scolded.

"They're gonna scar up nicely huh?"

"Indeed." She replied; lips drawn into a thin line.

"I had to go to the bathroom anyway, and I was not using that bedpan!" Anna told her with just the right amount of sass.

Jean's expression softened. "I'm sorry, we weren't planning on leaving you for that long."

"What was the hold up anyway?"

"We just ran into some of Sinister's boys. We got the job done."

"Well I had a good talk with Professor Xavier, he came down and fed me...and he had a poke around in my head."

Jean didn't need to be a psychic to know what Rogue was referring to. "Rogue I'm sorry."

Anna's tone changed. She was still calm, but it had a bite of hostility in it. "Was I the last person to find out?"

"No honey it's not like that. When Hank and I were trying to stabilize your vitals, Logan came in and tried to transfer his healing factor through to you and it just wouldn't work. We weren't sure if it was because you were so close to dying or if it was because you're powers had stopped altogether. He came back and tried every few hours, and then each day after that and...nothing."

"Remy knows?"

"He barely left your side the whole time; so yes. Logan, Hank, Gambit and me."

"Why did nobody tell me? Why didn't Remy tell me?"

"You can't be upset with him. He tried to tell you but Hank and I thought it best to wait. We just wanted to make sure you were stable and well rested before dropping this on you. It's a lot to deal with."

"Tell me about it."

"You've only been awake two days Rogue. Stop being so hard on yourself. You need to take time to process this."

"I've got all the time in the world while I'm stuck in this bed."

"Well we can work on getting you started on physiotherapy once you're a bit stronger and in the meanwhile I'm sure we can all take you outside with the wheelchair. Lots of sunshine will do you wonders."

"You think I'll be able to walk again?"

Jean's brow furrowed. "We took some X-Rays of your spine. You are a lucky woman Rogue. If Logan's claws had gone to the right he would have severed your spinal cord in half, which would have paralysed you. Thankfully the wounds are all to one side of your spine. Hank is positive you will recover but it's going to take time. You need to be patient."

"Guess I'll be catching up on some readin' then. I found some books of Beast's but I'd love something a bit more girly."

"I think I can find something for you." She patted Rogue's arm as she got to her feet. "Now try and get some rest. The sun's not even up yet."

* * *

When Remy came down to visit her after breakfast he was clean shaven, showered and dressed in jeans, a t-shirt and his trench. Rogue tried to keep Jean's words in her head but the anger she felt was instant. She loved him more than anyone else and she felt as though he had betrayed her.

"Get out!"

"Rogue?" He was surprised.

She responded by throwing her water glass at his head. Thankful for his lightning quick reflexes; Remy ducked and it smashed against the door.

"Chére!? Darlin' what's wrong?"

"Out!"' She yelled.

"Not until you tell me why you so upset." He moved only a little bit closer to the bed in case she was going to throw anything else.

"You knew!" Realization dawned on his face but Rogue didn't even give him a second. "You knew that I've lost everything and you didn't think to maybe mention it? I was the last person to find out! How could you do that to me?!"

Gambit sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I'm so sorry Petite." He wrapped his arms around her, pulling Rogue into his chest despite her fighting him. She tried to push him away and she tried to hit him but he wouldn't let her. A welcome side effect to her lack of Ms Marvel-esque strength. "Rogue, it's ok. Honey it's ok. Please don't cry. I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you."

"I have nothing left..." She cried, grasping at his coat and burying her hair into him.

Remy pulled her upright, tilting her chin to look up into his face.

"Rogue, listen to me. That's not true. You've got me. You will always have me. You still the strong, beautiful woman that you were before the accident and I'm so proud of you for pullin' through this."

"What am I supposed to do now?" She sighed.

"We concentrate on gettin' you better. It can't be much fun for you stuck in here. Then we figure out the rest. 'Aint no reason you can't still be on the team eh. Gambit bets you can still throw a mean right hook."

"You really think so?" She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Nothin' wrong with your throwin' arm." He winked and Rogue playfully punched him in the chest.

"I'm sorry Rem...I've just had way too much time to think in here."

"You can't scare me off that easily dearie."

Rogue shifted over to give him more room, and he maneuvered himself in next to her so that she could cuddle into him. Something had been bothering her since she had woken up. "I never told you my name was Anna."

Remy shook his head. "Remy don't think so. That be a story for another time."

"Remy...please."

"You won't believe Gambit if he told you."

"Try me."

"Gambit 'aint never been more scared than when your heart stopped on that table." He told her after recounting the events of the astral plane.

"I'm sorry I put you through that. If it had been the other way around...I can't even imagine."

"Well lucky for you, Remy don't plan on being impaled any time soon." He grinned.

"Promise?"

"I'm not going anywhere. 'Fact I'm gonna tell Xavier that I'm out for the next few weeks."

"Oh no, you can't. It's a lovely thought but the X-Men need you."

"You need me more."

"Short of taking me away from here, I doubt you'll shirk your responsibilities that easily."

"That can be arranged, you know."

"Ha. Where would we go?"

"Anywhere you wanted _mon amour_."

"Believe it or not I actually like it here. It's the only home I've ever known."

"We stay here then."

"I'm only one half of us Rem. What about what you want?"

"I'm happy wherever you are. You are my home Anna."

* * *

Rogue was scared. Without her powers, the identity she had known her whole life had gone. There was no straightforward answer as to whether or not this was a permanent change and she was terrified that her absorption might re-manifest the very minute she decides it's time to further explore the muscles under Remy's t-shirt. Although any thoughts of getting inside his pants would have to wait. Her own body had been impaled and despite her impatience it was going to be a slow road to recovery.

During the first few weeks she had many visitors, Storm and Jubilee would come and sit with her for afternoons at a time which gave Gambit a much needed break. She would never be able to thank him for the constant support he was giving her.

"What do you think you might do? Once your spine has gotten stronger?" Ororo asked one afternoon. "Where do you see yourself?"

"I hadn't really thought about it." Rogue was being evasive.

"Do you think you will stay here?"

"Where else would I go?"

Jubilee sat cross-legged in her armchair. "But without any powers you could go anywhere you want. Live like normal people."

Rogue laughed. "Ha. Define normal."

"The child has an interesting perspective. Although I am at peace with my gifts, I know you have always struggled with yours Rogue."

"I've got all the normal I need here at Xavier's school. Remy's here, my friends are here. I've been here since I was a kid...I wouldn't even know how to function out there."

"So have you kissed him yet?" Jubilee changed the subject.

Rogue scoffed. "Kissed who?"

"Gambit of course!"

Storm shook her head. "Jubilee...perhaps this is something Rogue does not wish to..."

Rogue cut in. "Don't you have chores to do? I heard Jean say it was your turn on kitchen clean up duty."

Sulking Jubilee stood up and muttered as she exited the room. "Pfft. You guys are no fun anyway!"

"I am sure that Jubilee meant no harm."

"I know Storm. It's just...when I had my powers, things with Remy could only go so far. It was comfortable. Now...as much as I want things to stay the same they're gonna change aren't they?"

"Have you spoken to him about this?"

"I'm not even sure how I feel...I've wanted this my entire life. But I don't know how to be with somebody; let alone Mr Bachelor of the year."

"Gambit loves you. He would not pressure you into anything you were not comfortable with."

"He's slept with half the women in Westchester. How would I even have a chance to stack up to them?"

"Because when you love someone, none of that matters." Storm placed a reassuring hand on Rogue's knee. "He is one of my closest friends, would you like me to talk to him about how you are feeling?"

"Oh god no. Hun, that's really sweet and all...but I can't think of anything more embarrassing." She patted Storm's hand appreciatively. "Besides, I've got plenty of time to work this out. This wheelchair doesn't exactly scream take me I'm yours."

* * *

Although Rogue was struggling mentally, she was clearing hurdles with her physical therapy. Today was Wolverine's turn to run her through her paces.

He had her walking using a frame going just a little bit further each time.

"I want back in on the team Logan. I can still fight."

"Without your powers? You can't even walk yet."

"This isn't forever Logan. Your claws aren't what makes you a mutant you know."

"Fair point. But they certainly help. You sure you want this?"

"I'm sure I could still kick your ass." She sighed. "What does everyone expect me to do. Go lie on a beach drinking cocktails while strange men ogle me in a swimsuit? I can get that here at the pool." Rogue laughed.

"I'm just sayin' it's not going to be easy."

"I know but I'm not going to just roll over and give up."

"How much do you want it? You show me." Logan moved to the other side of the gym.

"What?"

"You walk over here on your own. No frame."

Rogue had a look of defiance set on her features as she pushed the walking frame aside and steadied herself against the wall.

"You got it Sugah."

"Come on Rogue...you can do this. You're ready."

With a few shaky steps she slowly put one foot in front of the other. The pain in her lower back was sharp, but not unbearable. As long as she took it slowly Rogue managed a few unaided steps. When it looked as though she'd had enough, Wolverine closed the gap and helped steady her; one arm around her shoulders and one around her middle.

"You did good kid."

"Thanks bub." She tossed his nickname back at him with a smirk.

Logan's face turned somber. "I'm sorry I did this to you."

"It wasn't your fault."

"You're learning to walk again and you're not pissed off?"

"It's not like I've lost a limb. Jean told me that you came in every day trying to give me your healing powers."

"I was never going to be able to look Gumbo in the eye if you didn't make it."

"Thank you for being such a good friend to him."

"It's nothing. So long as he treats you right that's all I care about."

"And if he doesn't you'll tear him a new backside, I got it." Rogue hugged him close. "You know I could get used to having no powers. This hugging thing's kinda nice."

"Well it's a new thing for you." Logan began walking her over to her chair.

"Huh, sure is. So tell me, how's Jean doing really? I know she's putting on a brave face."

"She's pretty cut up about that asshole husband of hers, but I think she'll be ok."

"And what about you Sugah? I know how much you care about her."

"It's not right to push something when I know she still loves him."

"I'm sorry Logan." She gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Don't mention it darlin'. At least one of us has it all figured out right?"

* * *

Gambit &amp; Rogue spent the next afternoon in the gardens stretched out on a picnic blanket amongst the flowers. The Professor telepathically called an urgent war room meeting.

When he made no effort to move Rogue asked "Aren't you going to the war room Sugah?"

"Non. I have more important things to be doing right now. Can't leave you out here on your own."

Rogue smiled, she felt so warm inside but shook her head. "You really should go. The X-Men have been full on lately."

"They can cope without Gambit for one meeting."

"It sounded serious." She pressed.

With a sigh; Remy got up from the grass before lifting Rogue gently and placed her back into the chair. "Let's go find out then."

Wheeling her back through the grounds Storm ran past them heading for the hangar access lift.

"Gambit! I know your priorities at the moment are divided, but we wouldn't call on you if it wasn't important."

Remy got his hackles up. "Hey! I am doing my best here; we were over by the lake. So Gambit missed the briefing, you can fill me in on the jet."

Ororo's expression softened. "You are right. I am sorry, we are all on edge."

Rogue sighed and her shoulders slumped. "It's fine, I got this." She motioned to the wheelchair.

Gambit crouched down in front of her chair. "I'm sorry Chére." He leant in and kissed her lips, winding a hand into her hair, then used his thumb to caress her cheek before standing back up. "Duty calls." He ran a hand through his hair; conflicted, as he turned to follow Storm to the hangar.

"I'll just wheel myself back..." Rogue muttered to herself. She hated feeling like this. It had been a few weeks now, and everytime Remy or one of the others got called away with the X-Men she felt like there was a party and she wasn't invited. In her heart she knew she was just being reactive, but Rogue was bitter, and she missed her old life terribly.

The resentment was certainly not being helped by the headaches and the nightmares; she wasn't sleeping well at all. The nightmares were always the same...her powers returning at the worst possible moment; hurting someone she cared about.

Being confined to a wheelchair meant that Rogue had plenty of time to work with Professor Xavier in an effort to assess the mental damage inside her psyche. However despite their best attempts; they were unable to get behind the wall to make any progress.

She didn't feel right within herself, and asked the Professor to really dig deep. He reiterated to her that her powers were absolutely dormant, and they were not coming back anytime soon. He reminded her that even if they could break down Emma's wall, Rogue would know about it.

Rogue certainly wasn't as confident in the professor's assessment as he was, but she didn't want to push it. Charles was under a lot of stress currently. If it wasn't Sinister and the Marauders attacking the X-Men it was the Mystique and the Brotherhood. They couldn't seem to catch a break, and Rogue wanted to help.

* * *

When the X-Men returned home Remy went to Rogue's room to find it empty. After checking most of her usual spots he walked past the gym and did a double take when he saw her slumped on the floor.

"Now now Petite, cleanin' roster says it's Logan's turn to mop the floor..." Remy stopped his wisecrack when he realized she was upset. He crouched down and tilted her face towards his. "Hey, hey, Anna. What happened?"

"I can't stand up. My legs won't hold me."

"Whoa, whoa...where's your chair?"

"I don't want my chair." She tried to pull her chin from his fingers so that she could continue sulking with her head bowed but he was having none of it.

"How'd you get in here then?"

"Frame."

"Where's your frame?"

She tilted her head, indicating to the other side of the gym. It was on it's side, as though it had been thrown.

"Still nothing wrong with your fiery temper I see."

"I just want to be back to the way things were. I want to walk, I want to run, I want to fly." She began to get hysterical. "I'm never going to fly again. I hate this! I hate being in that chair. Y'all should have all let me bleed out on that table."

He moved to sit behind her, pulling her back into him. "You braking Gambit's heart to see you like this Chére."

She tried to breathe in gulps of air in an attempt to calm herself down. "Yesterday I managed a few steps and today I couldn't even get to my feet."

"You be pushing yourself too hard."

"Why haven't you given up on me yet?"

"What you talkin' bout girl?"

"You might aswell just walk away now. I wouldn't blame you. You're going to have to look after me. You didn't sign up to take care of a girl who's lost her legs."

"You might be able to push everyone else away, but not Gambit my dear. I'm here with you every step of the way; no matter how long it takes or how hard it is."

Crouching behind her now, Remy lifted her into his arms and picked them both up. He carried her out of the gym and towards the elevator.

"Where you taking me, Swamp Rat?"

"I got an idea."

They stopped by Gambit's room so he could find a change of clothes before continuing down to the swimming pool. It was after dark but the pool lights were on and he made sure to turn on the heat pump so that the water temperature was more pleasant.

Rogue had been wearing a pair of shorts and a long singlet at the gym so she was already dressed for the pool. Gambit placed her down in a deck chair so that he could strip off his uniform and pull on a pair of shorts. "Oh my god." She murmured when he just began undressing. "You're lucky it's dark out."

"Why? You afraid you might like what you see?"

"I don't doubt it, oop..." He had picked her up again and carried her to the edge of the pool.

He lowered them both in gently and Rogue realized she could float on her back quite easily. Her body had become weightless and she had full motion of her legs. Gambit waded just in front of her, making sure she was safe and comfortable.

"Rem...thank you. This was a wonderful idea."

"My pleasure."

"Where did I find you Remy LeBeau?"

"I'm the lucky one. I still can't believe a girl like you even looked at a guy like me."

"Are you kiddin'? Have you seen yourself without a shirt on?"

They swam around happily for almost an hour, Rogue was fully contented wiggling her legs through the water until Gambit decided it was time to put her back to bed.

"Come on River Rat. Can't let you get all pruny." He moved in close to pick her up and Rogue stretched out on the surface of the pool. Her singlet was moving in the water, exposing her back and they both became fully aware that his bare hands and arms were pressing against her skin.

"How come you've never been afraid of me? My powers have never stopped you treating me just like everyone else."

"Because I've never seen any reason to be afraid of such a pretty girl."

Remy brushed the wet hair away from her face and leaned down to take her lips in his.

Anna moved up into the kiss, hesitant at first, but she couldn't deny to herself how long she had fantasized about this very moment.

He ran a hand up the length of her body, brushing over her breast. The action tickled and when he felt her gasp against his mouth he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss; his tongue finding hers. Rogue was finding it hard to concentrate on her floating technique by now and she let her body fall down into the water. Remy's hands moved around her hips and she wrapped her legs around his. Without breaking their kiss he moved them towards the pool steps so that she could lie down. He continued his dance with her mouth and his hand pushed up the hem of her singlet. With one hand still wrapped in the wet fabric of her singlet, he used the other to expertly unhook her bra and slipped it under to caress her breast. He relished in the way she pushed up into his hand. She was smiling against his lips and Remy loved that he could finally give this to her.

Remy LeBeau was a gentleman however, and he was determined he would be keeping his shorts on...however that didn't stop him from wanting to make her shiver under his fingertips. He began to nibble playfully on her bottom lip and expertly moved his hand down to slip under her gym shorts; but on the way down he brushed over her abdomen. His fingers mapped the blistered and scarred skin left from when her stitches had been removed. Three long lines of raised flesh the width of Wolverine's claws.

Just as his fingers pulled on the waistband of her underwear he felt Rogue push against him in protest. He pulled up. "Did I hurt you? Are you still sore?"

"No...it's just..." She hastily pulled her singlet down. "Maybe we shouldn't be doing this."

"Anna?"

"I don't want to hurt you." She fell back to her safety response once she realized how self conscious the scars had made her. She felt ugly, and she didn't want Remy to see them at all. What if after all this time and all of this expectation...he was disappointed with her body now that she was damaged goods.

"You can't hurt me _mon amour_." Oblivious to the thoughts swirling in her head he bent forward again to resume the attention he was paying her lips; but she halted him with a hand to his chest.

"You don't know that..." She wanted to stall this anyway she could.

He sat up and sighed. "You really think that your powers might magically switch on just because you and me want to have a little fun?"

She sat up now. "You know what happened to the first boy I kissed!"

"You must at least have some kind of idea...a spidey-sense?" He was met with a raised eyebrow and a haughty expression. "Alright I'm sorry. I don't want to pressure you. Gambit don't ever go where he's not invited. I got the hint."

Rogue tried to stop her mind from racing. Had he really just said that?

"Now wait just a god-darn'd minute, where did that come from?"

"I know you and me were...well we were something before the accident; but things have changed now. You could have any guy you wanted. I don't want you to feel like you have to do this just 'cause I'm the one who's stuck around all this time."

"You actually think I'm not interested? That's the biggest load of hogwash I've ever heard leave your mouth, and believe me, I've heard a lot of it." She sighed. "I want you Rem. I do. I just couldn't bear it if anything happened."

He ran his hands through his hair and tried to talk reason to her. "It makes no sense Chére. Your powers are gone. You don't need to be afraid no more."

"What if...what if they're not gone, what if I'm controlling them?"

Remy raised an eyebrow. "I'm listening."

"What if I'm controlling them but I just don't know it? I've been getting headaches...and a burning just under my skin...like my powers could burst forward at any moment. I don't know if it's all in my head but I'm scared that I might lose control. You getting me all hot 'n' bothered like this...I could kill you Sugah. How would I live with myself after that?"

"Xavier told you they're gone."

"What if he's wrong?" Her face was drawn into a stern, but determined expression

Gambit threw his hands up in defeat. "Now You really have thought of everything. The Professor's not often wrong Rogue."

"I think I need to talk to The White Queen."

"Emma Frost? Now why on earth would you want help from her?"

"Professor Xavier is trying his best but Emma did this to my head, she's the one who can fix it."

Remy's eyes narrowed. "That witch...she don't help nobody unless there is something in it for her."

"I've still gotta try don'tcha think?"

They had come to an impasse. Remy exhaled deeply for a moment and looked at Rogue. She was fidgeting and trying to pull her singlet to rights, her cheeks were still flushed and her bottom lip full from where he had bitten it. But this retreating back inside herself was not where he wanted them to be...he couldn't handle Rogue putting up walls to keep him out. He took her hand and she looked up at him with big green eyes.

"Are you sure that's all this is? Chére...if you're not ready...maybe Remy moving things a bit fast non?"

"I...don't know how to...to be with anyone. You know I've never..."

He smiled at her. "You don't gotta worry 'bout that. When the time comes you just got to relax and let me show you a good time. "

"You make it sound so easy."

"Oui. This isn't something to worry your pretty head over. I promise, if it's too much we stop. When you want to...you come to me. 'Til then, I keep my hands to myself."

"Maybe just keep the gloves on." She smirked.

"Oh I see. How about we just make sure you don't get too excited then. Remy can handle that, _merci beaucoup_." He murmured french into her lips as she kissed his playfully. Picking Rogue up in his arms he lifted them both out of the pool. "I'm taking you back to bed."

Upon tucking her back into her infirmary bed Rogue reached for him as he stood up.

"Where you goin' Cajun?"

He kissed her again briefly on the lips. "Keepin' the gloves on Anna." Stepping back from the bed he ran a hand through his hair. "I'll see you tomorrow."

As the infirmary doors slid closed Anna threw herself back onto the pillows with a sigh.

* * *

***Mon Amour = My Love**

***Merci Beaucoup = Thank You Very Much**


	4. Long Division

**AN: Hey guys. Thanks so much to all the new subscribers, and the people who are reviewing. You guys rock! Just a few notes...the story rating has gone up, the heat is slowly turning up this chapter...**

**Funny story, so I got an email that I had a new review for one of my other fics, got all excited, only to discover that the review was just to tell me that I don't understand the difference between break and brake in a chapter that was posted at least six years ago. So after getting all huffy thinking surely it must have been a typo I go and have a look and to my horror I see that I've done it three times! Where was the grammar patrol? That is text message laziness from my teens coming through! I caught myself doing it on this chapter actually. "Goodnite"...ugh! Please if anyone sees me doing it please send me a message - I'm all paranoid now!**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxox**

* * *

**Awakening**

**Long Division**

It was a slow transition but after eight weeks of physical therapy Rogue refused to use her wheelchair any longer. She was now using crutches while she rebuilt her core strength. It wouldn't be long now and she would be able to move about unaided.

The first item on her agenda was to visit Emma Frost. Despite his own reluctance on the matter, it was what Rogue wanted; so Gambit agreed to take her. Maybe he was just a sucker for a pretty face.

Emma didn't seem overly surprised to see them, and invited them inside her apartment.

Rogue took her time maneuvering herself onto the sofa in the living area while Gambit stood behind her. Emma sat opposite Rogue and smiled sweetly.

"I can guess why you are here. You wish to know more about the psychic barrier implanted in your inner psyche."

"There ain't no fooling you is there?" She responded.

"It's nice to see the physical injuries you sustained are improving."

"No thanks to you." Remy reminded the White Queen.

"Rem, hush." She scolded before turning her attention back to Emma. "Professor Xavier can only get so far and I need to know exactly what I'm dealing with here. He says that by design only you can tell the in's and out's."

"What exactly did you want me to tell you?" She sat casually with her legs crossed and her hands folded in her lap.

Rogue went to speak but they were interrupted by the bedroom door opening.

"Em, have you seen my other shirt..." Scott Summers poked his head out of the door and stopped mid-sentence as he saw his former team-mates.

Gambit was the first to jump on this opportunity. "Well well well. So this is where you been hiding out."

"Don't even try to get a rise out of me Gambit, it's not going to work."

"You spoken to your wife yet?"

"Remy!" Rogue's tone told him to drop it.

"Don't." Was all Scott offered in return.

"Non, he needs to hear this! The X-Men have been running around doing overtime, we being hit from all angles and we two members down all because Cyclops couldn't keep it in his pants."

"Oh so you've actually had to do some work Gambit?" Scott came closer to get up close to Remy's face. "That would make a change. You haven't got Rogue to do the heavy hitting anymore."

"Because of what you did!"

Rogue raised her voice above the arguing. "Stop it! Both of you. This is not why we came here." She sighed. "Emma. Please, are my powers gone for good or can you tear this wall down?"

"Am I to understand you want your mutant powers returned to you? I would have thought you might want some time to get more intimately acquainted with your boyfriend?"

Rogue blushed but forced herself to continue. "And as exciting as that prospect is, I can't even consider doing anything until I know I won't hurt him. I'm trapped in limbo here, and I can't move on with my life until I know what is going on. I've got decisions to make about the X-Men too. I need to take control of my life."

Cyclops sat, leaning back in his chair; arms crossed. "If your powers don't resurface then hasn't the decision already been made for you?"

Anna didn't appreciate his tone. "What is that supposed to mean?" Her voice was rising again. "You don't think I can be an X-Man without my powers? You arrogant...son-of-a..."

Remy cut her off. "He's not worth it Chére. And it's not up to him."

"Because you're in charge now?" Scott asked sarcastically.

"Stormy is a better leader than you'll ever be. It's not enough that you almost got Rogue killed but now you makin' assumptions 'bout her future."

Rogue got to her feet leaning precariously on one crutch. "That's enough!"

Cyclops and Gambit both stopped and turned to look at her.

"Quit talkin' about me like I'm not even here. I'm not dead yet and I'm certainly not crippled. I don't need the two of you sitting there making my decisions for me!" Rogue was still new on her crutches and the physical exertion she had put herself through just to stand up to make her point was clear. She was shaking, but determined to put on a strong front. Remy moved as though to help her but she wasn't having it. "Don't you dare Sugah." She warned. "I can do it."

Emma sighed, her hands still folded neatly in her waist. "If you children cannot behave quietly I will have to put you both outside. How am I supposed to make an accurate assessment when you put Rogue into this state."

Rogue sat down before turning her attention back to the White Queen.

"Emma? What did you do to me?"

Emma Frost took hold of Rogue's hands and closed her eyes. "Just relax, clear your mind. Take a deep breath in, and gently exhale."

Rogue tried to calm her turbulent thoughts as Emma waded through her psyche. Rogue's head was swimming with doubts of her own, she didn't need other people re-enforcing her fears.

"Interesting." Emma mused as she opened her eyes. She glanced up at Scott and Remy. "Boys, would you give Rogue and I a moment please."

Scott stood up and walked to the sliding door leading out to the apartment balcony. Gambit reluctantly followed, but not before placing a reassuring hand on Anna's shoulder. He leant in towards her. "I'm just outside Chére."

"I know." She smiled, giving his hand a small squeeze.

Once they were alone, Emma resumed. "Protective, isn't he?"

"Gambit's been my rock, everytime I've screamed and cried and yelled at being stuck in a wheelchair, he's taken it. He's been doing double time, trying to look after me and go out with the X-Men. He's exhausted, I'm not surprised he's sore at Cyclops. I should be angry with him too." She paused, "I should be angry with you."

"You're not?"

"I'm tired of being angry. It's not going to change anything. My entire life I've been angry and scared of my powers, scared of hurting the people I care about. Now I've got a chance to live like everybody else, and I want that so badly. I want to take off all of my clothes and lie next to my boyfriend completely naked, I want to feel him hold me while I fall asleep, but I'm so terrified that when I wake up my powers will have kicked in and he won't be breathing. I'm scared; Emma, and I don't want to be scared anymore."

"What I can tell you is that your powers have reverted back to their earliest stage in development. I would think that because they are of such a sensitive and traumatic nature that as a teenager you would have struggled and subconsciously you suppressed them; not allowing them to develop to full maturity. The psychic block that was meant for Jean is still very much in place. In time I may be able to remove it safely but only when you are ready to focus your energy in letting your powers grow. And of course my talents do not come for free."

"I'm not sure what I could possibly offer you."

"I want back into Charles's genealogy project."

"That's something you'd need to talk about with Professor Xavier."

"Well maybe you could put in a good word for me then?"

"I think you seriously overestimate how much sway I have in the Professor's affairs."

"It can't hurt to try, can it? I could give you everything you've always desired. Full control. You would never have to worry about hurting LeBeau ever again. You two can finally roll around in his black satin sheets and forget that you ever needed to sleep. Don't you think you owe it to scared, fourteen year old Anna-Marie, don't you think you owe it to sweet Cody Robbins?"

Rogue was beginning to feel mighty uncomfortable so she called out.

"Rem...I think it's time we head back." She turned to look and the two men looked like they were about to throw the other over the balcony.

While they were still alone Anna came up with the coldest glare she could muster and directed it at Emma Frost. "Just 'cause I let you have a look around up there does not mean that I want your opinion. You want back into the Mansion, you take it up with Xavier."

Gambit, looking relieved came back into the room.

"I thought you were never gonna say so. I didn't want to spend another second arguing with four-eyes anyway." He helped Rogue to her feet and as they made it to the door Remy shot back over his shoulder "I'll say hi to Jean for you." Scott was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

As soon as they were out in the hallway Gambit lifted Rogue up and carried her bridal style to the elevator while she held her crutches.

"You were right Sugah. That manipulative witch isn't interested in helping anybody until she gets what she wants. Damn' woman got into my head."

"So what now?"

"Trying to find answers only leads to more questions. I think it's time I started living my life instead of being scared of it."

* * *

Rogue was happy to move back into her old room and on her first night, she asked Remy if he would stay with her.

"All night?" He flashed her a grin that made her feel weak in the knees.

"Well unless you got somewhere else to be Cajun; a hot date maybe?"

He chuckled. "It's not that."

"I'm listening."

"You're not playing fair Anna. You want me tucked in behind you, my hands pulling you close to me...Remy's not sure that's a good idea. I let you get a good night's sleep non?"

"Hey Sugah...pull your head out of the gutter will you? Not sure Hank and Logan will be too impressed if we set back my physio with unorthodox pelvis work..."

"Remy promised the boundaries are up to you; just don't start somethin' you don't intend to finish." He winked.

"Well I was thinkin', we could start out with this." She stripped off her sweatshirt to reveal one of Remy's button-down shirts. After maneuvering onto the bed she threw her crutches to the floor and unbuttoned her jeans. She pushed them down to reveal a pair of black boylegs. She waved her arm down the length of her body. "So this is me. And I thought you could go shirtless. I'm still getting used to the idea that I can share a bed with someone. It's a start?" Remy's eyes were stuck on her bare legs, moving up to her underwear which hugged her curves in all the right place. "I'm up here Cajun." She teased.

"I'...go get changed."

Remy returned a few minutes later in a pair of grey sweatpants and a t-shirt. Peeling off his shirt slowly he grinned as Rogue took in the view appreciatively.

"Remy's not a piece of meat Chére."

"Can't a girl enjoy the sights?" She moved over to make room for him. "It's getting cold in here by the way."

"Don't have to tell me twice." They molded into one another perfectly. His bare chest pressed into the silk of the shirt she wore while her bare legs wrapped around the cotton of his pants.

"Rem?"

"Mmm?"

"You've been with a few girls right?"

She could practically hear him smirking behind her. "You sure you want to ask me this?"

"I'm not so naive Sugah...a good looking sweet talker like you could nab any girl that caught his eye."

"Listen...let's not spoil this shall we?"

"More than five?"

"You not going to like this Anna..."

She scoffed. "...Wait, more than ten?"

"The number's not important."

"Higher? Oh boy..."

"What's important is the times that it's been a serious relationship. When it's serious Remy's a one-woman guy."

"So how do we work that out? Find the average and divide it by the number of blonde's, maybe some long division?" She joked.

"Non, Chére. There was Belle. And now there's you."

"...I see."

"I didn't love Belle."

"Rem...you don't have to..."

"I've never felt this way before. 'Bout anyone." His hands were wrapped snuggly around her chest.

"I love you too." Her own hands were resting up by her head. "Goodnight Remy."

"Night." He breathed into the curls of her hair.

One part of Rogue admired how much of a gentleman he was. He kept to his word. If she wanted things to go further it would be on her terms. The other part was trying not to think about the heat pooling beneath her belly. He was so warm, he smelt amazing and he was everywhere. Closing her eyes, she decided to just enjoy this for what it was.

She woke up only a few hours later and groggily attempted to assess her environment. Remy was still spooning her. Her backside was still pulled tightly against his pelvis and she couldn't help but notice he was semi-hard. She grinned. Trying to go back to sleep she listened to his breathing and realized that his was not the deep rhythm of someone that was sleeping.

"Remy?" She whispered. "Are you awake?"

"Oui." His voice was gravelly...broken; as though he had been in and out of sleep. "Did I wake you?"

"No...I'm just..." _Frustrated? Aroused? Horny?_ "Hot...I think."

"You want me to roll over?" His breath was warm on her neck.

"No...I...could you do something for me?"

"Mmm?" He mumbled.

"Touch me?" He was not expecting that.

Not sure if he heard correctly he asked for clarification. "Come again?"

"I want your hands on me Remy."

"You want me to find my gloves or...?"

"No gloves. Just you." The words tumbled out before she had a chance to catch them.

Remy's free hand moved straight to her underwear and slipped beneath it. He moved his arm that Rogue had been lying on out from under her and used it to pull all the hair away from her neck. He kissed her neck and with deft fingers began tracing circles on her clit before she had a moment to think. He felt her arch her back against him like a cat stretching out, her breathing quickening. His kisses to her neck were becoming longer, and harder. Nipping at her earlobe he used the distraction to shift his fingers further down, she was wet, and he angled them carefully and gently pushed one, and then two inside her.

She gasped, short and sharp while she tried to adjust to the new sensation.

"You alright?" He whispered into her ear.

"Don't stop." Was all she could manage. Gambit was hard behind her and the thought of him taking her there and then was making her shiver with anticipation.

After a few minutes of thrusting he withdrew his fingers and shifted focus back up to her clit. He knew she wasn't far. Another minute of working her with his thumb and she was crying out. Trying to muffle her moans into her pillow Remy felt her tense and then start shaking as her orgasm hit. Lightly dusting his fingers back down to her entrance he could feel how wet she was. As much as he wanted to roll her onto her back and sink himself straight in, they were supposed to be taking it slow. He settled for pulling his hand out from her boylegs and wrapping both arms around her mid-drift.

"Feel better?"

"Yes" She gasped, while trying to suppress a giggle.

"I give you five minutes till you asleep." He cuddled into her and she closed her eyes with a large smile slapped across her features.

* * *

Rogue punched Pyro so hard he flew backwards by a few dozen paces. Tossing her hair back over her shoulder she looked to see Avalanche gearing up for a shake down; so launching into the air she extended her arms out and flew into him like a torpedo. She flew up higher to check in with Storm while the other X-Men finished up with Blob and Mystique.

With the Brotherhood retreating, it was safe to regroup with the rest of the team. Landing near the Blackbird Gambit came jogging over and threw an arm around her shoulder.

"Nice work Chére."

"Thanks. It feels so good to have everything back to normal." She smiled so large Gambit thought her cheeks might break. Putting his other arm out, he stepped in front of her; both arms now resting on her shoulders.

"Look at you Anna. Look at this smile. It looks good on you. I've missed you like this."

"I've missed me too Cajun. Don't worry, I'm not goin' anywhere."

"Glad to hear it." Leaning in, he kissed her, slow and sensual.

His lips were so soft and his tongue explored her mouth eagerly. She breathed him in; wondering how he always managed to smell so fucking sexy. It had only been a few seconds and she was already feeling lightheaded; or maybe she was just giddy? It then hit her square in the face. The pull. The rubber band snapping backwards._ No, no, no, no!_

Her eyes shot open in a blaze of red and black to see Gambit fall to the ground. His skin was grey and sallow instead of the beautiful tan he normally carried. His eyes closed and head lulled to one side. Panicking she looked around to see Jean, Storm and the other X-Men rushing over to help. Looking down she could see her hands shaking uncontrollably, in fact her whole body was quivering. Tensing her right hand and pumping her fist open and closed again in rapid bursts trying to make the shaking stop, her palm flashed a bright shade of neon fuchsia. She couldn't believe this was happening. Storm placed a hand on Rogue's shoulder trying to focus her.

"I don't know what happened, I don't understand. I don't..." The words babbled out in a rush of panic and fear. She realized Storm hand was resting on her shoulder over her uniform. She shrugged away hastily. "Don't touch me." Looking down; Jean was kneeling over Gambit's body listening for breathing. Why would she be doing that? Her eyes fixated on Remy's chest and the realization that it wasn't moving up or down.

"Jean?" Storm asked.

"I can't find a pulse."

Rogue shook her head. Her hands clutched at her elbows desperately trying to steady herself. "No, no, no, no, that can't be right. I didn't touch him for very long it was only a few seconds. He's alright, isn't he? Why won't he wake up?"

Strong arms wrapped themselves around her middle and stopped her from falling. Wolverine's maybe...she wasn't sure. Breaking free of his grasp Rogue lunged forward and fell to her knees beside Gambit's body.

"Gambit this isn't funny. Rem you've got to wake up." Her hands grabbed the collar of his trench and she began shaking him. Rogue's voice was frantic and hysterical now, tears running down her cheeks. All of a sudden Gambit's eyes shot open but instead of the red irises she was so accustomed to seeing, there was nothing but black eyeballs, rolled back in his skull. It was the most disturbing image Rogue had ever seen in her life.

She began screeching his name and continued to shake his coat, and in the next few seconds cold panic took over as she kinetically charged the brown leather clutched in her fingers. Turning away from the spray of fuschia sparks; Rogue looked back expecting to see the lifeless, scarred and burnt body of her Cajun. Instead, she saw a head of blonde hair, belonging to a young innocent Cody Robbins; just as lifeless.

* * *

Rogue launched upright, her eyes trying to focus in her dark bedroom. Gasping, borderline hyperventilating, she pressed a palm to her forehead to find it glistening with cold sweat. Her heart was racing and there was a haze across her eyeballs. Blinking it away she realized that Remy was trying to get her attention.

"Anna! Anna!" She turned her head to look at him. He was sitting up; his face a mixture or confusion and concern. "Rogue!" He placed a hand on her shoulder.

She shrugged away from him as though his hand had burnt her.

"Don't. Please just get out of the bed, put some clothes on, do something; please."

"You were screaming my name out and not in the way I'd like."

"Please don't joke." She scolded. "I killed you." Her voice dropped down to a whisper.

"It was just a nightmare."

"No..." She shook her head.

Gambit wrapped his arms around her arms and chest and pulled her back down into the pillows. He refused to let this set them back. He positioned them so that he was sitting back against the headboard and she was leaning against his chest.

"It was a bad dream Chére. I promise."

"You said I was screamin'?"

"Screamin' blue murder. I'm surprised the others haven't run in here."

"It was so real. I was so scared."

Remy kissed her on top of the head. "I know. But it was just a dream Anna. I'm not scared. Look." He placed his hands on her arms and rubbed them up and down her skin comfortingly. "Nothing's happening. You not hurting me. And if it did happen...well, it's not like we haven't dealt with it before. Remy have a nap for a while and wake up good as new. You' not going to kill me."

"Tell that to Cody. He was in my dream too. Poor kid never woke up from the coma! I did that to him."

"You were just a kid yourself Rogue. Our powers were all worse at that age. You should have seen mine...I was scared I was going to blow myself up never-mind everything around me." He kissed her shoulder tenderly. His lips were so soft. "You know what scares me now though?" Gambit murmured into her skin.

"What's that?"

"That you goin' to push me away." He kissed her again. "Lock me out of this..." And again. "Us." He kissed her once more. "...You been trying to...I think."

"Old habits die hard."

"I'm not going anywhere." He kissed her a fifth time.

"I don't want you to." She arched her head to the side, giving him access to her neck, which he took advantage of willingly. After a few moments of kissing her skin tenderly he told her.

"Go to sleep love. I'll keep you safe."

With his arms wrapped around her and Rogue's head on his chest she closed her eyes and exhaled deeply. Her mind was surprisingly peaceful knowing she had Remy to chase the dreams away.


	5. Debriefing

**AN: I am so sorry for taking so long readers! **

**I had so much trouble with this chapter, it's been changed a thousand times. **

**I had to get it just right - it's very important! (You'll see why *wink)**

**But to make up for the wait you got an extra 1.5k word count!**

**Special shout out to my fabulous reviewers, especially kataract52! You guys make my day with all of the love!**

**Mature Audiences Only**

* * *

**Awakening**

**Debriefing**

In just a few weeks Rogue had left the crutches behind. She was training every day in the gym to get her fighting fit. After deciding she was ready to rejoin the team the first step was to hold a meeting with the other X-Men. When Rogue and Gambit entered the war room they were both surprised to see Cyclops sitting at the table, in full uniform. Glancing over at Jean; Rogue could see she was unimpressed with this new development.

"My my my. This is a surprise." She sassed.

Gambit looked equally unimpressed. "Finally decide to come crawlin' out of the woodwork huh?"

Professor Xavier cleared his throat. "Cyclops has decided to rejoin the X-Men. I trust you will all make this transition as easy as it needs to be."

Gambit looked across the war room table at Jean who sat with her hands folded resting on the desk. She looked like she was trying to bite her tongue, but she sat quietly.

"You know about this Jeannie?" Remy shot a glance over at her.

Logan cut in. "Drop it Cajun. Not now."

Gambit wasn't done. "Well I 'aint workin' under four-eyes."

Storm's eyes narrowed. "Gambit..."

Scott kept his cool. "Well that's great because Storm is still leading; but do me a favour and drop the attitude."

Storm stood up. "You are acting like children." She sighed. "Honestly. We have bigger problems than your egos."

"Well if you boys are finished, I can't wait to get back into the swing of things." Rogue said as she took her seat. Gambit took the seat next to her and casually swung an arm around the top of her chair.

Rogue's statement caught Scott's attention. "Your powers make an appearance did they?"

She raised her eyebrows in a huff. "Not this again. Why do you even care?"

"Because it's important for the good of the team."

"Oh don't give me that. If you cared about the team you would have stuck around these last couple o' months."

"How are you going to defend yourself?"

"It's called a well placed kick to the groin. You fancy a demonstration?"

"I'm being serious Rogue. Why do you think Jubilee is restricted on where we bring her."

"Hey!" The teenager protested from her spot in the corner.

Gambit leant back in his chair. "Just when we thought you couldn't sound like any more of a douche."

Scott ignored him. "How are we supposed to do our job if we have to worry that you're not lying on a sidewalk somewhere?"

Jean couldn't help but pick apart what her ex-husband had said. "So now you're saying that you're not concerned about the safety of all the X-Men?"

Storm stood up. "I thought it was our job to look out for one another."

Cyclops stayed firm on his argument. "It is. Why should we be making that harder?"

Rogue had had enough of this. "I hate to pull rank here; but the Professor said I was welcome to come back whenever I felt ready. Storm is team leader now, not Cyclops...you gave that up when you left to play hooky with the blonde psycho...oop did I say that, I meant psychic."

The whole room turned to look at Charles at the head of the table. He sat back with his hands folded together trying not to show the amusement that danced across his features.

"As Rogue so eloquently stated...the decision lies with Ororo."

"Storm, you know how hard I've been working to get back here." Rogue looked around the room, trying to distinguish the friendly faces from the ones who might actually be buying into Scott's garbage. "And from where I'm standing, y'all seem to have enough troubles with Sinister and his Nasty Boys to be turning away help."

"You're a liability." Cyclops stated.

Remy grinned, "Has anyone seen my bo staff? Gambit think's he left it stuck up Scott's ass."

Logan snikted his claws out. "I can help get it for you. Please let me help."

"That is enough!" Storm stood, banging her fists on the table in defiance. "There will be no more infighting. We cannot afford to be divided. If it will help settle this argument; Rogue will join us in the Danger Room for training. I will make my decision afterwards."

* * *

Finally suited up in her yellow and green suit along with bomber jacket, Rogue felt at home again for the first time since the accident. She was standing with Logan and Remy waiting for the simulation to be programmed, the two boys reminding her that "she's got this." Jean, Beast and even Jubilee entered, ready to get this over with.

Storm, and Cyclops were up in the observation deck entering last minute commands into the computer console. When she decided on an appropriate simulation Storm announced she was ready and told Cyclops she was heading down to join the X-Men.

"I'll be there in a minute Storm."

With no reason to question his motives, Scott was left alone. He hurriedly typed a few additional commands into the console; directing the intensity of the exercise to increase when success was close to being achieved. He had just saved the changes when Charles entered, intending to observe the training.

"Are you ready Scott? I believe the others are waiting."

"Of course Professor. I'd better get down there."

The training exercise was fairly standard. The simulation was designed to encourage teamwork as the X-Men fought off faceless enemies in the streets of Westchester. Thugs with knives, baseball bats, blaster guns and a variety of other weapons; anti-mutant protesters whose only goal was to bring harm to the team. Considering that Rogue only had her new found martial arts training as her defense, she was holding her own and keeping up with the body count. She really didn't see this any differently to the number of times the team had found themselves all de-powered; which never meant they would just sit there and take it. To prove a point she was also trying to keep to herself, keeping a distance from Gambit and Wolverine; even from the girls. She wanted to show that she didn't need the others to fight her battles for her. Rogue rounded a corridor to find Jubilee shooting light plasmoids into the eyes of her enemies, blinding them. She would then duck around to maneuver behind them and land a strong elbow into the small of their back.

She had to admit, the kid had come a long way since her time with the X-Men. Now more than ever Rogue understood how Jubilee must have always felt as the underdog.

"You need any help Sugah?" Rogue jogged over to Jubilee and her increasingly large pile of bodies at her feet.

"Check me out! Maybe they'll all think twice the next time they go to leave me behind!"

"You tell them hun. You're kicking butt out here!"

Jean hovered over them. "There are more coming. We need to close ranks. This is not a solo exercise. Everybody needs to start working together."

The X-Men fought wave after wave after wave of enemies until they formed a circular formation. Cyclops was at twelve o'clock, Storm at one, Gambit at three, Jean at five, Wolverine at six, Jubilee at seven, Rogue at nine and Beast at eleven. Their formation was large, they were all still very much fighting for themselves. Rogue was fine so long as it was one-on-one. Duck, side-step, kick, punch, punch, kick. The better they seemed to be doing as a group the more enemies would come around the corners of the buildings, and the tighter their group formation closed in. It wasn't long until Rogue found herself up against two thugs, and then a third joined in.

She landed a couple of hits, but trying to keep track of where three pairs of arms were all at the same time was tricky. She elbowed one in the chest, kicked the second in his knee and then threw a sucker-punch into the jaw of the third. Confident; she lost track of the first one she'd hit and before she could bat an eyelid Rogue felt strong hands close around her neck. Her legs slid out from beneath her and she was forced up against the wall; lifted high up so that her feet were no longer touching the ground. She felt another hand pin her own arm against the wall. Rogue tried kicking her legs out to connect with her opponent but he was standing off to the side.

Rogue's hands were bare since she no longer saw the point in wearing her gloves, although one arm was restrained she reached her other out and pressed her palm against his bare face. She closed her eyes and concentrated. Rogue could feel her fingertips tingling, almost like the pull was right beneath them. She tried again and nothing happened. Opening her eyes she was starting to feel light-headed as the strong hand closed his grip tighter around her neck. Black spots were beginning to form across her eyes. She began letting her legs flail around helplessly and was hoping the simulation would lock into safety override and it would shut down any second now. Her eyes glanced around to the other X-Men, they were all busy fighting. The stream of enemies seemed almost endless; she was on her own.

With her free hand she closed it into a fist and began punching her captor, but with little force behind it she wasn't accomplishing much. Her only chance now was to force her mutation active again. Anna knew her powers were there, she knew they existed, all she had to do was push past Emma's mental block. As hard as she tried they just wouldn't co-operate. The most she could manage was an odd burning sensation that began from her fingertips and spread across her whole body; like it was on fire. Seconds away from passing out Rogue fell to the ground after an optic beam took out her captor.

While she choked and spluttered on the pavement trying to get her breath back she couldn't believe it was Cyclops that saved her ass. The burning stopped as soon as she was free and she gulped in large breaths of air while the others ran over. Gambit squatted down next to her making sure she was ok. She insisted she was fine and for the others to keep going. Rogue was still feeling light-headed so she scooched back and sat with her back against the wall while the others kept repelling the enemy. After a few more minutes the lights shut off and the computer declared the simulation ended.

SIMULATION COMPLETE

When the lights came back on the streets of New York were gone and replaced with the white sterile walls of the Danger Room. Rogue was still sitting on the floor and Gambit was the first to kneel down beside her. Putting his hands to her jaw he gently pushed it up to look at her neck. The training may have been a simulation but the bruises were real. Black discolouration was already forming on the surface of her skin.

"I'm fine Gambit. Stop fussin'." She swatted his hands away.

Wolverine came over and passed her a bottle of water.

"You're not getting up until you drink that."

Rogue's throat was burning and the cold water was a welcome distraction. She guzzled the whole bottle in a couple of minutes and looked up at Logan to check that he was satisfied. He extended a hand to her and she pulled on it to help her to her feet. The two then made their way out of the Danger Room.

Gambit's shoulder's slumped as he followed with Jean not far behind him.

"Don't take it personally Gambit." Jean tried to reassure him. "Rogue's angry right now. You're the last person she want's to lose her temper at."

"I wouldn't go digging around up here too much Jeannie," Remy tapped his temple with two fingertips, "...you might find somethin' you don't want to see non?"

"Oh I don't doubt it, but you don't have to have my skill set to know that Rogue's not going to enjoy this debriefing."

Jean and Remy were the last ones to make it back to the War Room and Cyclops had wasted no time in reinforcing his opinion. Gambit took up a position leaning against the back wall and Jean stood next to him.

"You see?" Cyclops was standing over Rogue. "This was just what I was talking about."

Rogue had no trouble arguing back at him, "That could have happened to any one of us."

"And if it did they would have found a way out. Storm could have summoned a lightning bolt, Jean can push them away with her mind, hell even Jubilee could have wriggled her way out with some well placed fireworks."

"You want me to thank you, is that it? It's your job to look out for me! It's my job to look out for you, we are part of a team!"

"You're just lucky that was a simulation. A few more seconds and the safety would have kicked in. In the real world there is no over-ride."

"I was doing just fine up until then." She protested.

Hank tried to be the voice of reason, "It would seem the only diplomatic way to settle this would be to put this to a vote?"

Logan grumbled from the corner of the table, "All those in favour of letting Rogue back in, raise your hand."

Rogue looked around the room with a smile. Hands raised were Gambit, Jean, Wolverine, Jubilee and herself. Five votes to three. Then Scott worked his charm.

"Gambit do you really want your girlfriend coming home in a body bag? Sinister is not going to stop until he breaks every one of our kneecaps. That's why I came back. At least wait until we put this to bed. It's not safe."

Rogue slammed her hand down on the table, "No! This is my decision."

Gambit sighed and lowered his hand.

So did Logan, "I'm sorry darlin'. Slim is right."

Three votes yes, five votes no.

"Hank?" Rogue searched his face for an explanation.

"I am not taking sides Rogue but it would be irresponsible of me to place you directly in harm's way after all that you've been through."

"Ororo?" Her eyes pleaded with her friend not to do this; to overrule the vote.

"Cyclops is right. The risk is too great."

Rogue's blood boiled and she got to her feet in a rush.

"I don't know why I bothered to stick around here for. It's obvious that you can't accept me like this. I finally get what most mutants could only wish for...what I've hoped for most of my life...and I'm the one being punished. How damned ironic." She turned; and on her way out the door she threw over her shoulder, "Y'all better hope I don't find a way to get this block outta my head. X-Men don't want me at my worst y'all sure as hell don't deserve me at my best. I'mma go pack my things."

Gambit made to go after her but Logan pulled him up.

"Let her go Cajun. Give her a chance to cool off."

* * *

Rogue stood in front of her bedroom mirror, letting the bath towel fall to the floor as the steam wafted from her bathroom. Pulling on a matching set of black lace underwear and bra she took a long hard look at the reflection in the glass. This was her. Rogue's green eyes trailed down her milky white skin and came to a stop above her left hip. The scars had faded in colour, but the skin was still raised. Her fingers traced over the gnarled skin, there was so much of it. Tilting her head to catch the light she couldn't believe how well the shiners on her neck had broken out already. Rogue hadn't had bruises since she was a little girl.

Since she was a kid Rogue had control of Ms Marvel's power set including that all important invulnerability. She was unstoppable. Nothing could hurt her. She never expected to receive physical scars. She had always believed nobody would love her either. A cruel trade-off. Anna didn't know back then how wrong she was. Remy had fallen in love with the untouchable Rogue from almost the moment he laid eyes on her; and maybe this was their chance. They could start their lives away from the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters. She needed time to think; most of all, she wanted control of her life.

Shaking her head, Rogue pulled on her favourite pair of black figure hugging jeans, boots a button-down blouse and a jacket. It would be a cold night up on the roof.

* * *

Rogue used to sit on the mansion's roof all of the time to de-stress, although she used to fly up there rather than use the ladder from the top level of the house.

The wind whipped through her hair and made her shiver while hugging her knees to her chest. When Gambit found her, he wasn't sure how to proceed, so he started with an apology.

"I'm sorry Chére." He wasn't sure what he was apologizing for exactly...

The fact today turned out the way it did.

The fact that Cyclops was out of line.

The fact that he had voted against giving her the one thing she wanted.

The fact he couldn't give her back the powers she was so desperately missing.

The fact that even if he could restore them it meant they would never touch each other again.

The fact that life was cruelly unfair.

No matter which reason he was sorry for, a simple apology would never quite be enough.

"I know why you did it." She was referring to the vote.

Gambit was surprised at the calm tone of her voice. "You're not angry?"

"Not with you."

"Summers is an asshole."

"He might be an asshole, but he's right; which just makes it worse."

She was still facing away from him, staring at the sky.

He knew when she needed space, "I can go back inside if you'd rather be alone out here."

"I've been putting all of my energy into rejoining the X-Men. During the simulation, when they had me by the throat...I could feel my powers. They were right there Rem. I could almost touch them. But no matter how hard I pulled...there was nothing. If I can't bring them back when my life counts on it...then maybe they really are gone for good."

"You mean what you said back in there? 'Bout takin' off?"

Anna scoffed, "I dunno. Maybe. Tryin' not to make stupid hasty decisions." She smiled sadly for a moment. "I know you said you'd come with me...but I don't even have a place to go."

"Xavier had a plane to catch so I went to see him before he left. Told him that if you go, I go. He understands; my place is with you. But we don't need to work this out tonight Anna."

The wind was bitterly cold and Remy's fingers had gone numb in a number of seconds.

"You going to freeze out here. How 'bout a nice warm fire and a tub of chocolate cherry ice cream?"

Rogue's lips turned upwards into the first genuine smile of the day. "I can think of something better."

* * *

They crashed through his bedroom door; his hands shrugging off her jacket and letting it fall to the floor. With one hand free Rogue pushed the door shut behind them and took a step back while Remy slid out of his trench.

"You sure you're not going to change your mind? The ice-cream won't eat itself." He was kidding of course, but she had been so angry. He didn't want her to act on impulse and regret this later.

"Not a chance hot stuff." She unbuttoned her blouse mid-way down; exposing her breasts in a lacy black bra.

He murmured a quick thank you in french to whichever deity he believed in as he lifted off his t-shirt.

Remy crashed into her and pushed them both against the wall, his lips burning kisses into her jaw, her neck, and then down into her cleavage. Pulling the blouse up and over her head he threw it to the ground. She was moaning now and it was his undoing. He pressed his pelvis into hers, roughly, and she cried out when she realized the size he was packing beneath those jeans. Winding one leg around his hip in an effort to feel him closer to her he took the initiative and lifted her up, bracing her against the wall. Their jeans now the only thing stopping him from driving into her.

She started to grind into him, and like teenagers they began dry-humping through their pants. With deft fingers he had reached down, and popped all three buttons of her jeans. He decided to play this slow; they had all night and it would be easy to overwhelm her. More than anything he wanted Anna to be comfortable.

She wasn't just a virgin; she was a woman who wasn't used to having a man's hands on her at all. She wasn't used to this level of intimacy. She was a woman who had for her whole life associated being this close to anybody as a danger, a cause of pain. He wanted to change everything for her; replace her inhibitions and her fears.

Tossing her onto the bed he began the unnecessarily slow process of sliding her jeans down her legs. His body followed them on their journey downwards, lips kissing as he went. When he reached the scars across her abdomen, he felt her tense up. Lightly kissing each one he made a point to remind her how beautiful she was. The most beautiful woman he had been with.

"You are perfect, just the way you are."

"You really think so?" Her face was all smiles.

"You are gorgeous Anna."

He pulled her jeans from around her ankles. Reaching one hand around her back he expertly unhooked her bra and let it fall from her shoulders. Moving up to pay attention to her breasts with his lips; his fingers found their way under the black lace sitting on her hips. Her breathing quickened as he worked her, she was becoming so aroused.

The anticipation was driving him crazy and as much as he just wanted to drive into her like a man possessed, he had made a promise that this was going to be the most perfect night of her life.

"Rem...what are you..." She managed as he moved off the bed completely and knelt between her legs. She was unsure when he had removed her underwear but had little time to ponder as she felt his breath on the most intimate part of her. A small shriek escaped her mouth as his lips covered her completely.

"Rem...oh god."

He let her enjoy what he was doing to her for a few minutes before he paused to speak. "Shhh...just breathe. We take this nice and slow Anna...tell me you want to...tell me you want this."

"...Ugh...I..." He had clearly done this a number of times before. "I want to..." She blurted out in one muddled breath while he continued to kiss her.

"You want to...what do you want me to do Anna?" He slowly slid his index finger inside of her.

"I...oh fuck." Her ability to form coherent speech was failing.

"You're getting warmer." He chuckled, making sure to return his lips to their task after every pause.

"I want you..."

"You already have me, ma chérie...you'll have to be more specific."

"To fuck me. Please...oh god Remy...ugh...make love to me..."

"Soon, mon amour."

"Oh Christ!" He added a second finger.

"Come on Anna, don't be shy." His lips moved back over her.

"Remy...I...ugh..." She threw her head back on the pillows, beads of sweat glistening on her skin as she was so close and fighting the urge to come while he was comfortably nestled between her thighs, but his lips and fingers all at the same time was sending fireworks through every nerve in her body. She couldn't believe he was still suckling her gently...all the way down from her very loud orgasm. She had orgasmed before, by herself, many times; but this was something else entirely.

With an arm thrown over her face and struggling to open her eyes as her cheeks were flushed with embarrassment she felt his body shift as he moved up. Opening one eye she saw his face level with hers, eyes burning with intensity but glowing with nothing but love. He took her mouth in his and she couldn't get enough of him. If it was possible to melt right into his mouth it would have happened. She heard him unbuckle his belt. _How in the world was he still wearing clothes?_

"Fuck Anna...I've never wanted this so bad before." He told her, his jeans and boxers now on the floor; groping blindly at the bedside dresser searching for a condom; taking care not to detach his lips from hers for longer than was necessary.

"You the sexiest woman alive."

"Nice n' slow right tiger?"

"Promise." The second he put the plastic packet to his teeth ready to tear it open the piercingly loud siren that signalled an emergency X-Men alert tore through the hall.

"Fuck." He swore; bowing his head in disbelief.

"No!" She demanded. In a vain attempt to distract him she wrapped her legs around his hips, urging him closer. "Ignore it. Rem...please. Take me. I need you inside of me."

He obliged, skin pressed against skin, he captured her lips as he pressed up against her. Sliding inside slowly he told her to breathe as he was almost certain she had stopped. Anna gasped out the breath she was holding once he was completely inside her.

"I love you Remy." She told him as he lay above her, running her hands through his hair.

He began moving as soon as he felt she was ready, and he whispered incomprehensible french into her hair. Remy was torn between driving towards his own release and wanting to bring her another orgasm before then. They were both hot, beads of sweat glistening on their skin as they rocked together gently. Her moaning undoing what little resolve he still had to take this slowly.

Their lovemaking was rudely interrupted by the ringing of the phone on his bedside table.

Well aware he had ignored the emergency call Gambit's conscious made him reach for it despite Anna's pleas for him to ignore it. Holding the receiver to one ear, Rogue nipped at his neck, lips and teeth.

"Storm, you have any idea what time it is?...You really expect Gambit to help out after the crap you all pulled with Rogue today?...Tell Cyclops to go jump."

Trying to keep an even tone Gambit tried his best to convince to Storm to let him sit this one out.

"You don't understand Stormy...please...I know it's the middle of the night...Remy's having an emergency of his own right now...I can't tell you what's more important 'Ro; you got to take my word for it."

Rogue bit him. Hard.

"Oww!...Merde!...No not you...Gambit...smashed his toe on the dresser. Do not send anyone up to get me! I' be down in ten."

Reluctantly, he rolled off of the woman beneath him.

She placed a hand on his arm. "I can't believe you have to go."

"Remy going to make this up to you Chére. As soon as we land, I don't care what time o' day. We pick this up right where we left off, oui?" He trailed kisses back down her chest till he reached the end of the bed. With cat like grace his feet found the floor instead of being a tangle of limbs. Rogue grinned; staring at his backside as he walked into his bathroom and ran the shower.

"Hot or cold Sugah?" She teased, knowing he was still packing heat.

Gambit was torn between finishing himself off in a hot shower but knowing that a cold one would kill the erection a lot faster.

"What you think?" He called back to her. There was no steam, so she was guessing cold.

Ten minutes later he was dressed; pulled on his boots, trench, and grabbed his staff from the closet.

"Love you." She smiled as he kissed her goodbye.

"Je t'aime."

* * *

Almost twenty minutes after talking to Storm on the phone Gambit entered the War Room.

Cyclops was quick to greet him. "Nice of you to join us Gambit. Sorry we had to interrupt your beauty sleep."

"Gambit was preoccupied." He mumbled under his breath. " 'Dis had better be good."

Wolverine filled him in. "It's Sinister."

Gambit rubbed a hand over his worn features. "Again? Can we kill him this time? This shit's getting old." His patience had expired.

Logan grinned. "I'm sure he feels the same way about you bub."

Storm continued the briefing over the next ten minutes, pausing only for a minute as Rogue slipped into the room and leant against the back wall. Dressed in a pair of pyjama pants, her bra and one of Remy's button-down shirts; she almost looked presentable. Her hair was wet and tied back in a messy ponytail. Normally she would skip the war room especially now since it was clear she was no longer needed, however if this emergency was taking her boyfriend in the middle of the night she wanted to be up to date on what was so urgent.

Logan smirked at her appearance, his heightened senses picking up Remy's cologne and aftershave on her skin, despite that she had obviously showered. Paired with Remy's wet hair and the soft smell of soap it didn't take much to put together why it had taken so long for him to join the meeting. He was happy for them of course...hell if anyone deserved to catch a break it was those two kids.

When Rogue heard that it was Mr Sinister the team was going after she tensed. The psycho-scientist had not been messing around lately, and Rogue knew she would feel just a little bit anxious until the team arrived back safely.

Gambit stopped on his way out the door.

"I gotta go Anna."

"I know...just come home to me ok?"

Remy could see the fear in her eyes, he knew it was hard on her that she wasn't coming, and that all she could do was wait for him. His body pinned hers against the wall, one hand wound in the curled mess of auburn and white bangs that had fallen free from her ponytail. His lips claimed hers hungrily for just a moment. Stepping away he grinned.

"Keep the bed warm." A cheeky wink was all that he could leave her with.

* * *

***Je t'aime = Love You**


	6. Broken

**AN: Hey readers! Sorry this took so long, had a really slow start to this chapter, spent too much time re-evaluating and scrutinizing past chapters.**

**Can I just put something out there... in my opinion, each X-Man does not have "access" to their full strength potential for the entirety of their lives. Their powers fluctuate as they learn how to better control them, or lose control in some cases, other times it is due to life events. If my depiction of a character does not match up to yours then I'm really not sure how to fix that for you, as nothing I write will be accurate for you. In the case of this particular story, maybe I'm giving the characters a chance to grow. However this is the beauty of fanfiction, we all have different interpretations. **

**So now that's out of the way, I'm sorry this chapter is a bit crap, there's a lot of stuff to get through. I'm probably looking at one more chapter after this to wrap things up.**

**To those of you actually enjoying this, I thank you for the support, sometimes I need to remind myself that you are whom I'm writing for. **

**xoxo **

* * *

**Awakening**

**Broken**

The next morning Rogue shuffled onto a stool on the kitchen counter with a large mug of coffee. Jean was just finishing hers so Rogue held the pot over the empty mug.

"Refill Sugah?"

"Yes please." Jean sighed, trying to take a moment to find the words. "Rogue I'm sorry about Scott."

"Oh hun, you don't need to apologise for him."

Jean looked down at her hands that were braced around her coffee cup.

"I don't even recognise him anymore. Ever since Emma came to the mansion...he's changed. I knew everything there was to know about Scott Summers. Now it feels like he's a completely different person."

"Did he say anything...about why he came back?" Rogue's face pulled into a line as she asked, she was uncomfortable broaching the subject with Jean; but it had been bothering her.

"Just that he felt guilty about taking time out when there was so much work to be done."

"He didn't mention the Professor's genetics project?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"Just something Emma mentioned when I spoke to her about what was going on up here." She put her hand to her head.

"Go on Rogue."

"She wanted me to talk to Professor Xavier...see if there was a chance to have her invited back to work on the project. I told her that she could talk to him if she wanted it so bad. It just didn't sit well with me that Cyclops came back so soon after that."

"You think Emma sent him here?"

"That's crazy though. I'm probably just readin' too much into it. I'm not very happy with him right now." Rogue paused for a moment, hoping to change the subject. "You didn't head out with the others?"

"The Professor's taken a trip to Muir Island to continue his research with Moira McTaggart. It made sense to leave a couple of us here. Jubilee's here aswell. To be honest, I didn't jump at the chance of going on a mission with Cyclops."

"I don't think anyone under this roof would blink at you twice for that."

Jean decided to change the subject. "You're not really going to leave are you? There's no reason why you can't be on the team, this will all blow over."

"Puttin' on my uniform again...it finally felt like things were getting back to normal; but I think I realised a while ago that my life isn't going to be normal again." She sighed. "I'll wait for Remy to get home and then we'll take off. Damn fool made me swear I wouldn't leave without him."

"Where will you go?"

"Wherever I feel like. Who knows. Maybe we'll go to Vegas and get hitched. Maybe go get a shack on a beach somewhere, have a couple o' kids." She was joking, of course she was joking; or was she? They had both sacrificed so much to be X-Men, there comes a time to put themselves first.

"You deserve to be happy Rogue. You and Gambit; you've certainly been through enough."

"I'm not sure what we'll do. All I know is that my life here is over. The X-Men don't need me anymore, and I've damn well had enough of being told what I can and can't do."

* * *

Rogue's suspicions proved to be not far off course. Hours earlier; as the X-Men boarded the Blackbird they were met with a surprise guest. Cyclops was first onboard and moved straight to the pilot's seat. In his co-pilot chair sat none other than the White Queen herself.

Wolverine was quick to voice his distrust with a snikt of his claws. "What the hell is she doing here?"

Gambit had already pulled out his cards and held them up; ready to throw.

"Oh Gambit, put them away; you don't need those." Emma chastised.

Gambit charged them, the vibrant neon lighting up the dark confines of the jet interior.

His eyes narrowed, "Explain. Now."

Cyclops jumped in. "Emma is joining us on this mission since Jean is sitting it out."

"Storm?" Remy asked for confirmation.

"Truthfully; I didn't know about this Gambit, but it's Cyclops' call. Since we are going after Mr Sinister, I deferred leadership to him. This is his area of expertise."

Gambit defused the kinetic energy back into his hand. "Pfft, when did we all decide this was a good idea non?"

Cyclops was quick to answer, "When you were too busy doing...whatever it was you were doing to come downstairs to join the meeting."

"Hey, I never said this was a good idea." Wolverine grunted.

Emma crossed one knee over the other and leaned back in her chair. "Perhaps we should argue later hmm? If you want to stay one step in front of your enemy then we must move now."

"Interesting that you know so much about this Cherie."

"Oh don't sweet talk me Gambit, Scott has had me watching Sinister's laboratory for weeks."

"Has he just?" Wolverine growled. "Pretty big information to hide from the team."

Scott's eyes narrowed; "I haven't been hiding anything. You all knew we had someone watching Sinister."

"You never said it was your girlfriend." Logan shot back.

"I shouldn't have to. If anyone has an actual problem they can exit the jet; but the longer we stand here arguing the more of our advantage we lose."

Storm sighed. "Take us up; Cyclops."

* * *

Rogue spent the day sorting through her clothes and other belongings in case she really did want to leave. She decided it was best to stay busy and try to distract herself. Mr Sinister was one of the X-Men's greatest foes and the more hours that went by without hearing from the team, the more anxious Rogue became. It was one thing to be on the mission with the team and be aware of everything going on, it was another to be at home wondering if something had gone terribly wrong. Around mid-day Anna went down to the War Room. Jean was already at the computer, checking the communications.

"You thinkin' what I'm thinkin' Sugah?"

"It's been almost twelve hours. They should be on their way home by now. They checked in when they landed on the Blackbird's radio, but nothing since arrival."

"Jean, what was the mission?"

"Our last mission was a recon mission designed to locate Sinister's new base. He's set up a large laboratory off grid. If the X-Men could destroy his laboratory Sinister would be helpless. He would need to rebuild from scratch and it would put a huge delay on his work.

We've had people keeping an eye on the location. Last night we received word that the lab is now active and that Sinister is preparing to make his move. We wanted to strike first. Sinister has always wanted to get his hands Scott and I's DNA. That's the other reason I was chosen to stay behind. He cannot obtain what he want's without both of us there."

"It sounds pretty serious. You really think they've run into trouble or if they're just waiting for the right time to move in?"

"Storm would never miss a check in. Especially if they were just biding their time. I just called Professor Xavier and he hasn't heard from them either. In his absence I might have to use Cerebro, I don't think there's time to wait for him to fly back from Muir Island."

"Cerebro? Isn't that dangerous."

"I am slowly getting used to the level of control...and if the team really is in trouble, I have to try."

* * *

Upon arrival at the woodlands surrounding Sinister's lab the X-Men split into two teams. Cyclops, Emma and Beast were going to sneak into the facility via a side entrance with the White Queen cloaking their mutant signatures; while Storm, Gambit and Wolverine were to go around the back and through the basement.

Remy and Logan however were struggling to stay quiet enough to actually sneak; they were too busy talking about how they didn't like any of this mission and suspected Scott and Emma to be up to something. Storm wasn't having any of it.

"Please, leave your bickering until after the mission. The X-Men are a team and until we get home safely we need to continue to work together."

The three of them crunched their way through the leaves and the tree trunks until the facility was in sight. Wolverine held his hand up to signal them to halt. His claws extended out from his right hand and he sniffed.

"Something's wrong."

"What is it Logan?" Storm asked.

"I can't smell anyone."

"Remy showered before we left mon ami."

"Not you. Inside. You think there's nobody in there?" Logan used his left hand and rubbed the back of his neck. "My claws hurt like hell coming out. I think our powers are off."

Storm and Gambit both attempted to activate theirs with no success.

"Let's continue." Storm ordered. "This won't be the first time we have had to fight without them."

Remy scoffed. "Try telling that to Rogue. She gonna be pissed y'know."

Wolverine grumbled. "Can it Cajun...we're not alone."

Arclight, Ruckus, and Vertigo were waiting for them.

Gambit scanned them for any belts or devices that might make them immune to whichever power suppressing method Sinister was using. When he couldn't see anything he grinned.

"Time to kick some ass." His bo staff was at the ready.

Wolverine growled at them. "Sinister's shut the juice off but if you really want to dance with these baby's I won't argue." He popped the claws on his left hand.

Arclight reached out in front of her, slamming her hands together with great force. A huge burst of energy surged forward, pushing the three X-Men backwards.

"Must just be you."

Vertigo stepped forward next, tossing her green hair over her shoulder as she went.

"Mr Sinister is expecting you."

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way." Arclight warned.

Wolverine lunged for Arclight so Vertigo began sending out waves of nauseating dizziness bringing both Storm and Gambit to their knees. Logan tried to fight it; but without his healing factor he was struggling. Ruckus joined in and the force of his soundwaves kept the X-Men pinned down. Between the ringing in his ears and the churning in his stomach, Gambit decided it was easier to just close his eyes and try and pass out...maybe conserve some strength. He was hoping that if he played dead then maybe the onslaught would stop. The X-Men had walked right into a trap and they were going to need to be at the top of their game to work their way out of it.

Wolverine wasn't giving up though, he kept lunging at Arclight, but between Vertigo and Ruckus, he knew it wouldn't be long. His lack of healing factor making it difficult to stay on his feet.

"Arclight, do it now!" Vertigo instructed.

"Just to keep those claws tucked away." Pulling out a pistol; Arclight shot Wolverine with a dart filled with a large amount of tranquilizer. Even with the X-Men's powers suppressed, Wolverine's claws were still deadly. Groaning, Logan withdrew his adamantium claws and fell to the ground, giving up the fight.

"We'll send out Slab to take him inside." Arclight kicked Gambit in the ribs. "Get up."

Remy ignored her and stayed flat on the ground. He didn't want to make this too easy on them.

Ruckus came over and pulled him skyward. "We gave you and order."

Gambit punched Ruckus in the jaw as hard as he could. "Gambit don't take orders from you."

Ruckus responded by opening his mouth and unleashing his sound waves forcing the Cajun onto his knees a second time.

Storm stood up, deciding she would rather walk on her own two feet than be dragged along as a captive. It also gave her the opportunity to take a good look at her surroundings as she was led to where they would be kept prisoner. Vertigo and Ruckus each took Remy under one shoulder and carried him.

* * *

Gambit and Storm were locked together in a cell in the centre of Sinister's facility. The scientist was nowhere to be found. As Remy was unceremoniously dumped onto the hard floor Storm dropped her shoulders with a sigh.

"Gambit, must you always protest? We were clearly outnumbered."

Gambit took his time getting to his feet. "Gotta make them work for it non?"

They took a moment to observe their surroundings. Cyclops and Beast were in a cell on the other end of the room, while an unconscious Wolverine was being shackled onto a large wall that appeared to be magnetised.

Sinister's Marauders were stationed around the room, now including Slab and Riptide who must have been assigned to intercept Cyclops and Beast.

The room they were all contained in was circular, almost like a pentagon. In the centre; atop a pedestal was an intricate series of machinery, electrical probes, a torture chair and a large operating table. It could have all been easily mistaken for Frankenstein's lair.

"Well well well..." Gambit mused. "Sinister's mighty prepared for us. You think he was expecting our arrival?"

"I do not see Emma Frost being held in captivity. She either escaped...or she is the one who alerted Mr. Sinister that we were coming." Storm replied.

"I know which of those options to put my money on."

They didn't have to wait long until Nathaniel Essex made an appearance.

Dressed in black with his signature red diamond, he stood at the base of the pedestal and addressed the room.

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long. I see you have made yourselves comfortable."

Wolverine had just started to come around. "This is clever bub. Might I suggest padding for the cuffs though, my wrists are starting to chafe."

"I'm sure you understand Wolverine. I couldn't have you slicing through the jail bars now could I?"

Cyclops wanted answers. "Can we get on with this Sinister? What do you want?"

Essex smiled. "What I have always wanted. To create. To enhance our unique gifts and make mutantkind as strong as nature intended. As I have no doubt you are all aware that my Marauders are unaffected by my genetic power supressor. I have scientifically personalised it to match each and every one of you and your own individual coding."

Hank got as close to the machinery as the bars would let him.

"But that is impossible. You would need blood or tissue samples from each of us."

"You don't actually think that The White Queen was staying at the Institute for so long because she was interested in Xavier's little project?"

Emma entered the room and stood next to Essex.

"Ms Frost was there on my orders. Gathering the DNA samples I required, observing your behaviours, implanting herself into your circle of trust. It was almost too perfect when Cyclops asked her to spy on my movements."

Emma moved down to Scott's cell. "Don't feel bad sweetie. It wasn't all an act. I thoroughly enjoyed every night with you." She began to cackle; moving back to Sinister's side.

"Which brings me to my next subject...where is Jean Grey?"

Wolverine laughed. "Thought you were smarter than that Sinister. She's obviously not here."

"Ms Frost?"

"Jean didn't feel like attending this mission. I suppose that happens when someone else is sleeping with her husband."

"I thought I made it clear that I needed both Ms Grey and Cyclops. There was a reason you were to suppress her mental abilities when you had infiltrated the Institute."

The day that Jean found out about the affair was etched into everybody's memories.

Gambit saw red. "That was all staged? You almost got Rogue killed on Sinister's orders?"

"Jean was the intended target. Of course I hadn't counted on Wolverine jumping in and after your little girlfriend got in the way I couldn't risk trying again lest my real agenda be exposed."

"Ah yes...Rogue. Such a pity. Her particular talents leave almost limitless potential for genetic enhancement. Alas...casualties occur in the name of scientific research."

Remy was angry. More than angry; he was pissed. "You better watch yourself when I get out of here Emma."

All she did was laugh in response, which made his anger worse. Sinister grew tired of idle chit-chat however.

"Here is how things are going to go. You are going to contact Jean Grey and have her come here. I am willing to exchange the X-Men's freedom for herself and Mr Summers."

"Good luck with that." Logan growled.

"The level of pain you wish to endure in the immediate future is up to you. The sooner I have both Jean and Cyclops in my possession the less pain I will be forced to inflict. For now I will leave you to discuss your options. The beautiful intricacies of my mutation suppressing technology allows me to inflict different ailments onto my subjects. It uses the potential force of your own mutations and reflects that same force back onto you. However I anticipate we might be here for some time. I shall adjust the settings to increase on a timer. I cannot have you expiring too quickly. I will be back to check on you intermittently." Mr Sinister adjusted some settings on his machinery and exited the room along with Emma.

The pain was subtle at first, designed to wear it's victims down over a period of time.

Cyclops immediately tried to take control of the situation; "Allright X-Men...how long are we prepared to wait this out for?"

As much fun as Logan was having being pinned to the wall, he didn't care; if it meant Jean was kept away from this psychopath.

"As long as it takes...we're not giving him Jean." He growled.

Hank brought up a good point; "I am all for keeping Jean from harm's way, however protocol dictates that if we fail to check in, Jean will be forced to take action to confirm our safety."

Gambit knew perfectly well that if Jean came after them Rogue would be with her.

"So we need to buy us some more time." He reached into his trench and pulled out his cellphone. It only had a quarter battery charge left in it. It was now or never. He dialled the mansion. "Hey Rogue...we know you were worried, we sorry we missed check-in. Everytin's fine, we just out of range of the jet. Sinister's not even here...just keepin' an eye on things; we be here through the night at least so don't be too worried if you don't hear from us for a bit...I gotta go...yeah I love you too Chere." With a sigh he hung up. He had bought them until morning.

Scott saw red. "That was stupid Gambit. Do you see any other way out of here?"

"It's done. McCoy's right. We sit here and do nothing then Sinister gets what he wants anyway. We keeping the other X-Men out of this. No point putting them in danger too. We handle this ourselves."

* * *

Rogue walked into the War Room waving the phone in one hand.

"That was Gambit. He says they're all fine and Sinister hasn't even showed up yet."

"Did he say what they were doing?"

"Just waiting things out. Think's they'll still be there till mornin' at least."

"We should get some sleep then. If the Blackbird's not on the way home early tomorrow then we can re-assess."

"You do think they're alright though?"

"I trust in Storm's leadership, but as far as Mister Sinister goes...anything can happen. We need to be prepared to head out there. Go and get a few hours sleep and I'll wake you if anything changes."

* * *

As the hours in captivity progressed so too did the discomfort, not only from their living conditions but with the force of their own powers being broadcast from Sinister's machines. The X-Men were getting more irritable by the minute, it was endurance pain at it's finest.

Gambit had taken up a position squatting on the floor, back braced against the wall. "I say we just give him Cyclops." The concentration required to not fall over was a welcome distraction.

"No." Storm replied calmly. She was standing with her own back braced against the wall, arms crossed and eyes closed.

"But this is his fault. All of it."

"Have you never made foolish decisions Gambit?" She replied diplomatically.

"We not talkin' 'bout me right now."

"Did we not take you back in and forgive any past transgressions. The Morlock massacre? When Mystique tried to frame you for the murder of Senator Kelly?"

"After you all decided Gambit was guilty." He sighed. "We have no powers...and we locked in a cell."

"Didn't you used to pick locks for a living? Why don't you make yourself useful?" Scott sniped at him.

"Sure thing...Gambit'll just walk right out of here and get torn in half by the incredible hulk over there." He nodded at Slab. "Sounds like loads of fun." Sinister's Marauders were still on guard.

"Our opportunity will present itself, but we must be patient." Storm's intense dislike of enclosed spaces was certainly not helping their situation.

Emma came in to check on the group's progress. She paced back and forth in front of Scott and Hank's cell.

"Scott I really hate to see you like this."

"So let us go." He threw back at her.

"You know I can't do that. I've come too far to turn back now."

"Was any of it real?"

"When I failed to re infiltrate the mansion I needed someone on the inside. That is why I convinced you to rejoin the X-Men. Rogue started to get suspicious, that is why I had you isolate her from the group."

"You didn't have me do anything."

"Oh didn't I? You really think you came up with all of these bright idea's yourself? The subconscious is a beautiful thing Scott."

"You're already one of the world's strongest mutants Emma. You don't need Sinister's power."

"You are correct of course. However need and want are two very different things."

Sinister re-joined Emma in the centre of the room.

"I understand you have contacted the Xavier Institute and failed to ask Jean Grey to come and retrieve you. That is disappointing...but no matter. Perhaps I need to further increase my incentive.

It has always been my belief that if mutants wish to triumph over humankind then we must force our mutations to the next level. The next stage in our evolution. I have developed my equipment to allow such modifications but until now I have lacked the proper test subjects. But you X-Men...and my Marauders...you shall be my children; my creations.

I shall experiment first on Hank McCoy. I'm sure you will appreciate this in the name of science."

Hank was silent as he was escorted over to Sinister's lab equipment. He wanted to struggle, at least put up some sort of resistance, but after a few hours of sitting in the cell he was losing the fight. Strapped into the chair a series of needles and tubes were inserted while Slab was seated next to him.

With this device I can imprint the genetic code of one mutant onto another, increasing their powers in delightfully unpredictable ways. Unfortunately for you...this has proven to be quite painful."

"You might do your worst Dr Essex...but this will not get you what you want. We are a family, and we will not betray our family."

"Brave words Dr McCoy...but all of the X-Men will get their turn, unless you take the alternative I have offered. All you have to do to stop this is give me Scott Summers and Jean Grey."

After a few moments of the power transfer Cyclops told Sinister to stop; a request the scientist ignored. The pain was clearly overwhelming, and Beast was putting up a brave fight.

Wolverine growled. "You better watch it when I get down from here Sinister. I'm going to enjoy slicing you into deli meat."

Keeping Jean safe was one thing, but Scott was not going to have the blood of all of his teammates on his hands. Focusing his energy he tried to psychically link to Jean through their telepathic rapport. Their two-way bond had not been functional for some time, but he had to try.

* * *

Jean woke to a foggy voice clawing at the back of her psyche. For a moment she thought it might have been Scott, before deciding the idea was ridiculous. When it became louder however, she sat up and tried to focus.

Putting a hand to her temple she telepathically projected; "Scott is that you?"

"Jean! Jean I'm so glad to hear your voice."

"What's wrong? What's happened?"

"It's Sinister. He's got us... 'eed help..." The link was fuzzy at best.

"Scott you're breaking up I can't..." Jean didn't like what she was hearing and the fact that she couldn't hear him correctly was unsettling.

Scott tried again. "...You...careful. Sinister...Jean!" Those were the last words that made it through.

Rolling over to look at the clock she saw that it was five am. The sun wasn't even up. Mentally contacting Rogue, Jean told her the situation had changed and to suit up.

Rogue pulled on her bomber jacket as she walked into the war room.

"You look about as nervous as a cat in a room full o' rockin' chairs."

"Sinister's got them." Jean was on the computer finding the co-ordinates for the laboratory base.

"I knew somethin' bad had happened, I just knew it."

"I've spoken to the Professor, we can't wait for him there's no time."

Jubilee had also been summoned and was yawning and rubbing her eyes; "It's still dark outside..."

Jean looked up from the screen at the youngest X-Man. "Jubilee; the others are in trouble. Rogue and I are going to see if we can help them. With Professor Xavier gone I have a very important job for you."

Her eyes widened. "You're leaving me in charge of the Mansion?"

"You got it kiddo." Rogue told her.

"You need to sit here on the radios. The team was on channel one, we will be on channel two. If anything comes through from them at all, you need to let us know immediately. Professor Xavier will also be in touch."

The two women headed over to the Blackbird hangar where they climbed into the X-Men's helicopter.

"I used Cerebro. I couldn't find any trace of the X-Men, or their power signatures, no energy residue, nothing at all. They haven't used their powers for some time now."

"Sinister is a fan of power suppressors."

"We have to be prepared for anything."

"How did Scott find you?" Rogue asked.

"He called out to me. I guess he just kept trying until I sensed him. Perhaps some of our psychic rapport is still in tact."

"But he couldn't tell you anything about what's happening?"

"The link wasn't stable. When Gambit called you, he sounded normal?"

"He called off his cell. I should have thought about it at the time, why would he call off of his cell and not the jet. Why was he checking in and not Storm?"

"Because if they failed to check in on a mission like this then we would have to assume they were in trouble and head out anyway. This is why we have check in protocols."

"So he was just buying time?"

"It's me. Sinister wants my DNA. They're trying to keep me away from his lab."

"But there's nobody else. We have to do something, we can't just leave 'em there!"

"You're right. There's only two of us...but we have to be enough."

* * *

Gambit grinned as Slab fastened him into the torture chair.

"You are in good spirits Mr LeBeau." Sinister smiled as he approached.

"This is a comfortable chair non?" He flexed his wrists in the restraints. "You gonna enhance ol' Remy? I'd love to make this place go boom."

"I already have your genetic code on file from a time long past. When you came to me for my services. No...this I will be doing just for fun."

Essex drew his fist back and threw it full force into Gambit's jaw.

He spat blood as his face flew to the side. "Mon dieu! Not the face...Gambit might have to ask you for plastic surgery when you done." Remy was certain that he wasn't going to give Sinister any satisfaction.

"Perhaps something a little more detrimental then." Nathaniel moved his focus to Gambit's hands. "The master thief...lockpicking requires patience and precision." He took the index finger of Gambit's right hand and closed his grip around it. With a sickening snap he pulled the bone up towards Gambit's face, breaking it cleanly.

Remy cried out in agony.

"I'd like to see you force a lock with broken fingers." Sinister repeated the process on Gambit's left index finger with a sick smile as the strangled cries of pain left his captive's throat.

Remy breathed heavily as the wind was knocked out of him. "You got six more you bastard. Hurry up and get it done."

"Oh no...not all at once. I think I will save those for later. For now I shall transfer your kinetic energy to power my machines. There's nothing as invigorating as being tortured by your own powers."

Gambit grit his teeth and let his head fall forward while the rest of his body was held upright by his restraints. His skin burned with heat while the pain of his broken fingers spiked through his hands; unsure of just how much more his body could handle. He didn't know how they were going to get out of this, but he knew for sure that the X-Men were never going to be the same at the mission's end.

* * *

***Mon Ami = My Friend**

***Mon Dieu = My God**


	7. Favourite Plaything

**AN: Sorry guys, I've had a crazy couple of months with lots going on. Never meant to leave it this long, but this chapter took so much editing. It refuses to flow nicely and my eyeballs are ready to pop out. Can't leave my story with an uneven number of chapters though, so one more after this, and its already half written so it should be ready soonish. I promise it won't be another two month wait, life is finally calming down a bit.**

**Huge thank you to everyone who took time out to offer kind words after the last chapter, (I needed the boost) and also to those who have let me know how i'm going on multiple chapters, screw it I'm going to thank everybody - Jehilew, Tx Peppa, Ana Expert, Kataract52, Warrior-Princess1980 Jpraner, and anyone else I've forgotten. All you guys rock. I've still got review replies to send out from last chapter.**

**Strong language follows in the below chapter guys. Enjoy xoxox**

* * *

**Awakening**

**Favorite Plaything**

It wasn't long until Rogue and Jean found the abandoned Blackbird. They checked it inside and out but found no trace of their missing team-mates. Jean tried to track them telepathically but came up with nothing. She quickly realised she couldn't sense Rogue either; who was standing right next to her. She focused on the first loose rock that she saw, trying to levitate it with no success.

"I have no powers." She said to herself, more than Rogue.

"Welcome to the club Sugah. So what now?"

"I was going to try and shield my presence here; but I think we're just going to have to make a run for it."

The pair made their way through the dense bushland and continued to approach the building. As they got closer Jean was hit by a sudden and unexpected wave of pain, crying out; she fell to her knees. Sinister's machine's were working at almost full force now.

Rogue stood next to her completely unaffected.

"Jean, what's wrong?"

"You don't feel that? Ugh..." She shook it off as best she could and got to her knees. "I feel like I've been hit in the back of the head with a baseball bat. We have to keep moving."

It was dark by the time they entered the facility. Met with no resistance it was clear they were walking into a trap but with no other choice Anna and Jean moved quickly and quietly to find the centre of the lab. When they began to hear voices they started to run.

Cyclops was returned to his cell after successfully having his DNA extracted. Sinister was careful not to damage his prime subject any more than was necessary. He was exchanged for Storm who was locked into the torture devices.

Ororo wasn't coping having spent so long in captivity. Her claustrophobia had already worn her down mentally, coupled with the physical pain emitted from the machines she was in bad shape.

Gambit called out to the scientist hoping to exchange himself on her behalf.

"Leave her alone. Gambit'll let you have another go at me and I'll even pretend to enjoy it."

Sinister ignored him. "Arclight, come."

Arclight approached and sat in the connecting chair.

Essex continued. "Just imagine...Arclight's force energy combined with Storm's lightning bolts. This power transfer should prove most interesting."

Remy tried again. "Gambit tellin' you she can't handle it!"

Mr Sinister continued to insert the needles between Storm and Arclight.

Ororo looked him in the eye as the needle entered her skin. "You intend to keep us here forever Sinister?"

"I am a man that gets what I want. I am very patient my dear...and I will get what I want."

Storm's cries echoed through the room as the transfer began. Gambit looked over at Cyclops and hoped he was happy. They all were not going to last much longer.

* * *

Jean heard Storm's voice coming from the central room. Poking her head around the corner she could see that Sinister's back was to her; he was facing Storm and Arclight strapped into the chairs. To Jean's left was Gambit's cell and to her right was Wolverine, fastened to some kind of wall. On the opposite side of the room were Cyclops and Beast and a hallway leading to a different part of the facility.

Jean poked her head around the side of Wolverine's vertical prison.

"Logan...how do I get you down from there?"

He didn't want to admit that he was pleased to see her. "What are you doing here?!" He whispered. "There's no time. The central computer; you get me down and I'll bust everyone out. Now get down before Sinister sees you."

"Ok don't go anywhere." Jean replied with a grin.

Jean signalled for Rogue to move back down the hallway so they could talk.

"We need to get Sinister away from the machinery. It's the source of all his power and this pain...it's how he's keeping everybody incapacitated."

"He was in the middle of the room. And then there was Emma and the Nasty Boys..."

"What is Emma doing here?" Jean was frustrated they had not forseen this.

"She must be in on this whole thing. I mean, are you really surprised?" Rogue thought for a moment before continuing. "There's no way we can get up to the console. Not without being seen, but if we draw everyone out, create a diversion."

As though on cue, the youngest X-Man jogged down the corridor from the direction of outside.

"Hey guys, what'd I miss?"

"Jubilee! What'd'ya think you're doing here!" Rogue asked; hand on hip.

Jean was unimpressed. "You're supposed to be at the school."

"Oh come on! I snuck into the back of the helicopter. You didn't really think you could leave me there when everyone else is in trouble!"

"We're outnumbered Sugah."

"And powerless." Jean added.

"I'm not." Jubilee demonstrated a plasma blob.

"You can't feel the pain either? Not even a headache?"

"Nope." She declared brightly.

They didn't have time to stand there and argue. They needed a plan.

"Mmm'kay Jubilee, I need you to get Sinister's goons out of there and have them chase you round these hallways like you would with the mall cops. Just keep them out for as long as possible."

"Will do boss lady."

"Jean you and me have to get to that console."

* * *

Sinister stood at the centre console unshackling an unconscious Storm from the torture chair. He indicated for Arclight and Ruckus to move her back to her cell.

They dumped her onto the cell floor before closing the door. Remy lifted her up onto his shoulder and moved her to the prison mattress.

"It's alright guys, Gambit'll move her."

They just laughed at him.

It was at that moment Jubilee moved into the room shooting fireworks at Arclight and Ruckus.

"Hey guys, what'd I miss?"

"Hey petite what you doing here?" Gambit called to her.

The two Marauders lunged for her so she took off down the hallway.

Sinister turned to Emma.

"Ms Frost, would you care to tell me why I have a stray X-Man running loose in my facility?"

Emma put her hands to her temple and scanned for mutant signatures.

"She's not alone. It appears you have what you wanted Mr Sinister. Jean Grey is here also."

Rogue listened with interest. Nobody else knew she was here. This gave her an advantage.

* * *

Anna made sure she could make it unseen, then she ran for Sinister's office. Once inside she needed a large enough diversion that would draw the scientist to her and away from the central console system. She began by pulling out the top drawers of the filing cabinets.

Jubilee was doing what she did best and was leading Arclight and Ruckus on a chase around the lab. Sinister was getting more and more agitated and sent Slab and Vertigo to join the hunt.

"I cannot have loose X-Men running around my facility. Do not come back without them."

Rogue chose that moment to climb on top of the cabinets, crouch with her back against the wall and used her legs to push. With the top drawer open the gravity was off centre and the cabinet began to fall forward. She tucked her feet back down and landed in a heap behind it.

The crash was heard from the centre room. Sinister tensed. "I will not be beaten by one woman and a teenaged girl."

Essex turned and marched towards his office. Emma followed to the entrance to the hallway, her back turned. Jean took the opportunity and raced to the centre.

With lightning fast fingers across the keyboard she pulled up the controls for Logan's magnetized prison but before she could deactivate it Emma had grabbed her wrist. Jean's head whipped up.

"You." Emma snarled.

"Take your hand off me."

"I will not have this ruined for me, not by some second rate jealous ex bitch."

Jean pulled her hand back, balled it into a fist and threw it into Emma's face.

"You manipulated my husband and captured my friends. I would say you're the jealous one Emma."

The two women grabbed each other and tumbled onto the floor.

Rogue ran for the office door until she realized Sinister was walking straight towards her. She can't say she had thought this far ahead. Pressing her back to the wall next to the door she hoped that when it opened it would hide her just enough. Anna breathed a sigh of relief as Sinister stopped in his tracks just short of the door handle, his attention caught by the commotion coming from the central chamber.

As he re-entered Sinister's black lips curled into a smile as he saw Emma keeping Jean pinned to the ground with wave after wave of psionic energy.

"Ah, Ms Grey. I'm so pleased you decided to join my little party." He knelt down next to her. He took her by the neck, lifting her up and moving her to the chair.

Cyclops couldn't help himself.

"Take your hands off of her!"

Rogue had quietly taken the chance to sneak back in behind Sinister. There was a small cupboard space below the centre console to hide all of the cords and power units. But it looked large enough for Rogue to hide in if she crouched down far enough, she just needed an opportunity to get in there.

That opportunity came sooner than expected when Slab came through with Jubilee tucked under his arm kicking and screaming.

"Let. Go. Of. Me!" She was carried over to Gambit and Storm's cell and thrown in on her backside. "No fair!"

"Greetings Petite. You and Jean come to rescue us huh?" He teased.

"Shut up Gambit!"

Rogue used the commotion to sneak to the middle, behind Sinister and Emma, and tucked herself into the crawl space.

Sinister looked at the computer terminal and the controls Jean had pulled up.

"I'm afraid I'm not ready to release the other X-Men just yet. But it was a valiant attempt." He inserted a needle into Jean's arm.

"You just wait until I get out of here." She snarled.

Scott tried to bargain one last time.

"Sinister you've got what you wanted. You don't need Jean if you've got her DNA. Let her and the other X-Men go. You tortured Beast, broke Gambit's fingers just for fun, you almost killed Storm. Enough is enough. You let them go and I'll remain here as your prisoner."

"Such a valiant offer Mr Summers. But you are correct, I do have exactly what I want. However if I were to release the X-Men before my work is complete I'm not going to have a very good time of it am I?" He continued to fill vial after vial with Jean's blood.

"Now that I have both specimens at my disposal I can attempt to combine their DNA to create the ultimate mutant species."

Lining up a number of vials, some containing samples from Scott and some from Jean; Sinister began combining them in different incriments. After a number of attempts, Dr Essex finally felt satisfied. He held up a vial from Jean and a vial from Scott before combining them in just the right way. He tapped it with his fingers a few times before holding it up to the light. "Perfection." He placed it into a holder on the lab bench before moving back to Jean. "I don't think any of you quite understand how difficult this is. The exact combination of DNA transference is required. It is for this reason that I must keep you here, hone my skills."

Emma took a step towards Sinister. "I've held up my end of the bargain."

"And you shall get what is owed to you. I will continue to experiment on using Ms Grey's DNA to amplify your own mutant abilities."

Sinister moved away from Jean and the central pedestal to address the captive X-Men.

"My genetically enhanced super soldiers will be my gift to the world, my gift to mutantkind, and they will have Ms Frost to lead them, to guide them."

* * *

Rogue took this one shot while Sinister had his back turned. He never could resist addressing the crowd. She scrambled out of the cupboard and over to the vial containing the perfect combination of one part Scott Summers, and one part Jean Grey. Grabbing it off the counter she made her presence known. She held the completed vial up in one hand before using her other to sweep the remaining DNA vials to the floor with a crash.

"Sorry I was late to the party Doc. Is it wise to leave something this important just lying around?"

Logan grinned at this reveal. "Good girl."

He shot a look over at Gambit, who looked just as pleased to see her.

Sinister spun around, his eyes burning with rage. "Ms Frost, why was I not aware of a third rogue X-Man?" The pun was not lost on the room.

Emma couldn't believe this turn of events. "Nathaniel...I scanned for mutant signatures. Jean Grey and Jubilee were the only results..."

Hank smiled. "It appears your attempt at masking Rogue's X-Gene worked a little too well. I am curious though; Jubilee still has control of her powers. Did you not believe her to be enough of a threat to code into your machine?"

"I never expected it to be an issue because she's never allowed to go anywhere!" Emma stalked over towards Rogue, but Anna was quick to open her mouth.

"That's close enough Emma. It would be a shame if I dropped this."

* * *

Mr Sinister was not easily rattled, however the thought of all of this hard work unravelling made his blood boil. "Rogue. It was truly a shame that my associate Ms Frost separated you from your mutant abilities. If you were to hand me the vial intact I would be happy to return them to you."

"Not interested."

"I advise you to re-consider. I am a scientist. What if I told you I could return your powers to you with amplified precision and control. You would experience life with your gifts as nature intended, no longer shackled within the confines of your fears. No longer trapped within your own skin; finally able to touch another without sucking their very soul from them."

The X-Men glanced at one another, their fate now came down to this. Anna's eyes found Remy's just for a moment before she re-focused on the task at hand.

Rogue chose her words carefully. " I would say that Hank McCoy is a scientist...and Charles Xavier is a professor, and they worked together with Dr MacTaggart, and between the three of them they couldn't do what you're saying. They are three of the smartest people that I know and they couldn't give me control."

"They are not me." Sinister took a few steps closer towards Rogue.

"No!" She shook her head. "I don't believe you...and I don't want it! I am fine the way I am."

"Then what is it that you want?"

"I want you to let the X-Men walk out of here. All of them. Right now. This is over Sinister."

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

"Then I'm afraid you can kiss your precious test tube goodbye." She made to toss it up into the air.

"Wait." Mister Sinister looked at Emma, and she looked at him, telepathically indicating that he should attack Rogue's one weakness.

Sinister opened the door to Gambit's cell, stepped inside and pulled him out by the scruff of his trench; but instead of releasing him he closed one hand around Remy's neck and used the other to procure a scalpel.

"Perhaps you would like to rethink destroying my life's work."

Rogue was stunned. The next few moments could potentially destroy her entire world.

Remy didn't give her a chance to react.

"So I get 'dat I'm your favourite plaything, but this not gonna work Essex."

Sinister pulled Gambit's head back by the hair.

"I did not ask for your opinion."

"Gambit not gonna make a good bargaining chip. Remy's the last person Rogue wants to save right now." He began to spout out whichever lie was the most believable. "We not together no more."

Emma wasn't having it. "You're lying."

"We had a fight, Gambit went to a bar to drown his sorrows ended up in bed with the barmaid. Rogue not very impressed when she walked in on us."

"Well that is certainly more believable, but I think you'd say just about anything to save your neck right about now." Emma replied.

Rogue steeled herself. "Do whatever you want with him. I'm not giving this vial up."

The White Queen folded her arms across her chest. "They're playing you Dr Essex."

Gambit wasn't giving up. "Are we? You can't read my mind Emma."

"I can read Rogue's." She responded.

"So then it's her word versus yours." He tilted his head to address Sinister again. "Emma's asking you to take a lot on faith doc."

Sinister took his thumb and forefinger and gripped Gambit's chin, forcing him to look at his face. "So I won't snap your neck, perhaps I'll just cut you open instead. See how much pain she's willing to put you through." He released Remy's chin, letting his head lull back down.

"Still won't hurt as much as what I did to her." He was still willing to keep up the ruse.

"Is this really necessary?" Jean asked from the confines of her chair. "No-one needs to get hurt."

Rogue wanted to stop this before it went too far; "I've told you what I want Sinister. You let everyone go."

Mr Sinister forced Gambits arms above his head, pressing the blade of the scalpel into Gambit's uniform and sliced down the side; from the chest to the hip.

Remy inhaled sharply as he felt the blood trickle out.

"You enjoying this you sick fuck. Who do I see 'bout replacing my uniform?"

Essex glanced up at Rogue but she wasn't budging. So he placed the scalpel back up to Gambit's chest and began to draw down again.

"If you goin' to scar me, could you at least make 'em sexy. Remy enjoys takin' his shirt off. Maybe a nice criss-cross pattern non? We pour some ink in make a new tattoo?"

"I'm so glad you find this humorous."

Anna's eyes couldn't lie. She couldn't bare to see him hurting, but she knew the second she gave up the test tube in her hand, they were all at Sinister's mercy.

As Sinister went up to start the third cut Gambit's face was turning pale and clammy, and he was sweating. The pain between the scalpel blade and the pain radiating from the active machinery was too much.

She stared into his eyes. Behind the steely resolve was ice cold fear. Sinister was going to cut him up into little pieces, and like hell she was going to let him die for Cyclops' mistakes.

Essex knew he was close. He began to wave the blade around.

"Where shall I make the next incision hmmm? The wrist, the neck...the face perhaps?" He pressed the blade against Gambit's jawbone. He teased it down to his neck and back up again.

"Remy shaved before we left the house."

Rogue couldn't do it.

"Wait." She said with a shaky breath, her resolve gone with it.

"Anna...no. I'm not worth it." He protested.

"I'd like to re-negotiate my terms." She held out the vial.

* * *

Jean was struggling too. Although she had been subject to it for the shortest amount of time, she was a psychic, and therefore more receptive to all of the energies. She closed her eyes and her temples began twitching. Her powers were breaking through and she aimed them straight at the source of her pain. Her telekinesis struck out at the machines. Jean couldn't control it but the dials and levers were moving all sorts of ways. Little did she know her powers had shifted the machinery up to maximum settings. Every mutant in the room, including Emma and the previously protected Marauders were now being forced to their knees. Even Sinister was feeling weak in the knees. Gambit was crumpled on the floor in a heap.

As the only one not affected Rogue knew she had to shut the energy off. She could get Logan down and they could all bust out. This was their one chance to end this nightmare.

Anna made steps towards the centre console but she felt like she was being pushed backwards by some invisible force. The closer she got she started screaming. The pain was intense and by the time she reached the console, her skin was on fire. The burning spread all the way to her fingertips and she knew something was very wrong.

Rogue was lifted off the ground as though she was levitating. Throwing her head back, she screamed again as she felt the last remnants of Emma's mental block disintegrate, her powers rushing back through her psyche. Sinister's machinery surged and overloaded, exploding and sending huge waves of residual energy cascading through the room. She threw her arms across her head, trying to protect herself from the blast. Screwing her eyes closed Anna said a hasty prayer as the machinery ripped apart and flying metal launched across the room in all directions and everything went dark.


	8. Destruction

**AN: Well fabulous readers, it's just gone midnight on the 14th in my neck of the world, so Happy Valentine's. Thought I'd better get this out on time.**

**I'll be honest, it's not perfect, this one stumped me. Being the final chapter I guess a part of me just didn't want to finish it, I'm going to miss this story terribly. **

**I'd just like to thank everyone for all the support and kind words. I've had some super awesome reviews!**

**If mature content bother's you maybe skip the Epilogue *wink* **

**Now that Awakening is out of the way I'm planning to get on with Predestine, which is my movie-verse ROMY so keep an eye out. If you loved this please flick me a line in the reviews. Love you guys! xx**

* * *

**Awakening**

**Destruction**

Rogue opened her eyes to find herself lying on the floor, uniform ripped and her head throbbing. She propped herself up on her elbows and tried to get a sense of what was happening. The entire south wall had been blown out and there was smoke and debris everywhere. The jail cell doors had been busted open and the previously captive X-Men were lying unconscious on the floor. Wolverine was still stuck only now one hand was free. He was trying to swing his way up and cut himself down. Jean had been blown out of the chair and was lying face down on the side of the room. Gambit had rolled over onto his back, but the blood coming out from the incisions was not looking good. Rogue crawled over to Logan and pulled herself up.

"Thanks for coming to get us darlin'."

"A fat load of good that did." She hurled back at him sarcastically. "I just got us blown up!"

"That wasn't your fault. Sinister had this all worked out."

She ignored him, trying to focus on the task at hand. "I need to borrow your healing."

"Welcome back sweetheart." He extended his free arm.

Rogue only touched him for a moment and she started to feel stronger.

She scrambled over to Remy and tried to assess his status. He was pale but still breathing. His eyes were open but all of his energy was being used just to concentrate on taking one breath after the other. She grabbed the deck of cards from his trench and stuffed them into her bomber jacket.

"Honey I'm so sorry." She lovingly brushed the hair back from his face. "I hate to have to do this." She heard him groan in pain and it felt like she had been punched in the gut. "I love you. Just close your eyes. This is all going to be over soon, I promise." She kissed him gently on the forehead lingering only for a second, just enough for the pull to take his kinetics.

Beast had ambled his way over, slightly worse for wear. "I'll take care of him. They were shallow incisions, they'll look worse than they are but I'll need to patch them hastily."

Rogue was still in shock, looking around she saw the yellow of Jubilee's coat pinned under some destroyed metal from the machinery. She ran straight over.

"Jubes, you ok?"

"I think I'm stuck." She wasn't hurt, just trapped.

Rogue tried to lift the debris, but without Ms Marvel's strength she wasn't getting very far.

"It's ok, we're going to get you out of there." She called out to Beast. "Hank, I need help over here." Rogue got down on her stomach and she could see a gloved hand just in reach. Rogue took her hand and squeezed it. "It's going to be ok Sugah. Just hold tight."

Hank lifted and Rogue pulled Jubilee out before helping her to her feet.

She brushed off all the dust down her front. "Geez what a blast. Is everyone ok?"

"We don't know yet."

She looked around the room again for signs of life. Wolverine had sliced his way down from his shackles. He had an unconscious Jean in his arms and he was checking her for injuries.

Rogue moved over to them next.

"I need to go after Sinister...but I..." She peeled off a glove but she was hesitant.

"I'm staying here to help, Rogue; you do what you need to do."

She gave a small nod and pressed her palm gently to Jean's cheek. She ran back over to Hank who now was trying to stabilize both Storm and Gambit. Anna hated herself for doing this but if she was going it alone she needed help.

"How's she doing Hank?"

"Nothing bed rest and a fluid IV won't correct." He replied.

"Well I need to knock her out for a bit longer."

Rogue absorbed Storm's powers before jogging over to what remained of Cyclops's cell. As she touched him; she couldn't help but smirk with just a small piece of satisfaction that nobody was rushing to help him while he was out cold on the ground.

Anna took one last look around the room. She was the only person who was in good enough shape to make chase. Hank and Logan were both trying to help the wounded and Jubilee had been sent back to the Blackbird to fetch medical supplies. This was all up to her now.

* * *

Rogue ran up the now crumbling hallway that previously led to Sinister's office. Beyond that was a large stone courtyard and on the far side was a landing pad. Rogue could see Essex packing crates of files and lab equipment into a helicopter; preparing for a quick getaway.

Before she could get to him the Marauders formed a last line of defense she would need to break through. Slab was the first to approach, infused with Beast's agility. Rogue stood firm and placed one hand out in front, then a second; summoning Storm's hurricane winds to knock her opponent off of his feet. Then came Arclight who was already clapping her hands out in front, only this time her shock waves were crackling with lightning bolts.

Rogue side stepped to dodge them and changed to Jean's power set, projecting a psionic shield around her body. With her hands full with Arclight Rogue was trying to ignore that Ruckus and Vertigo were closing in around her. She may have absorbed a variety of skill sets, but she was still only one person.

"Hey! Three against one is just mean you bullies!" Jubilee has appeared at her side.

"You got this Jubes?"

"I got it!"

With that vote of confidence, Rogue launched into the air trying to bait Arclight up after her and it worked. They both had use of the wind rider's powers. More than anything, Rogue just felt exhilarated being in the air again.

On the ground, Ruckus was going toe to toe with Jubilee. To fight his banshee-like vocal chords, Jubilee popped a pair of headphones into her ears and cranked her Walkman up loud. This allowed her to ignore his powers entirely and get up close enough to shoot neon plasmoids into his face.

With her glasses down and her ears busy it helped block Jubilee's senses out when Vertigo tried her power on. She felt a little bit off, but without sight and sound being affected it wasn't enough to cripple her. Jubes cranked her powers up to eleven, shooting everything she had at Vertigo.

Meanwhile Rogue was using Jean's telepathy to try and wrestle Arclight back to the ground. Her foe was stubborn so Rogue pulled out an optic beam; courtesy of Cyclops which hit Arclight front on. Her foe crumpled and fell back to the courtyard.

With the Marauders defeated Rogue remained in the air, hovering right behind Mr Sinister.

"Why leave now; the fun's just getting started!"

She wasted no time in firing off another optic blast, the only mutant power Sinister was vulnerable to.

The marauders made a last ditch lunge for her, but she couldn't lose now, not when she was so close. She pulled right from the depths of her strength and fired multiple powers in quick succession. With Jean's telekinesis Rogue tossed them all aside like a rag doll. Pulling the deck of cards from her jacket pocket she charged them up with kinetic energy and threw them, causing the marauders to scatter before following up with fork lightning bolting down from the sky. Although she didn't have the best control, the adrenaline more than made up for it.

She lifted Sinister up next, psionically pinning him up against the side of his helicopter.

"This ends right now."

She shot a beam of raw optic energy at his chest.

"You really believe you can destroy me?" His dark voice taunted her.

"I'm going to hurt you. Like you've hurt the people I love."

Rogue was exhausted but she kept him pinned.

Cyclops and Jean ran up from the destroyed facility.

"Rogue you're going to kill him!" Scott called to her, still suspended in the air.

"That's kind of the idea Sugah." She called back. "Give me a hand will you?"

Mr Sinister was determined to have the last word. "You will never understand what I have been trying to achieve. You are fools if you believe you can kill me!"

Jean took hold of Sinister now and floated him out into the space between Rogue and Cyclops, giving them both a clear shot. Scott fired his beam, and Rogue fired hers a moment later, the force from both breaking down the scientist molecule by molecule. His screams of pain echoed across the landscape and then all of a sudden, Nathaniel Essex was gone.

The other X-Men had joined the group by now, all looking utterly exhausted. Wolverine had Gambit on his shoulder.

Rogue, still using Storm's wind riding to keep her in the air finally gave out and she fell to the ground. Cyclops was the closest so he swooped in and caught her, gently lowering her onto the concrete.

Hank moved in to check her for injuries.

"Are you alright my dear? It's over."

"Is everyone ok?" It suddenly occurred to Rogue that she had absorbed a number of different power-sets in the spur of the moment. She suddenly came alive, bolting upright and looked at her team, pointing at the people she absorbed. "Y'all shouldn't be awake yet."

"How are you feeling?" Beast was more concerned with the impact on Rogue's mind having absorbed multiple personalities.

"Wait." Anna put a hand to her head. "It's not so loud; not so crowded. It feels different." The memories were there but not all vying for control; things felt more organised and the personalities weren't intrusive.

Ever the voice of reason; Hank tried to explain. "We cannot yet know the repercussions of Sinister's machines. Your powers are back but we cannot yet know in which capacity. Scott, Ororo, Jean and Remy are all wounded yes, but from the machinery explosion. There appear to be no ill effects gained by your touch."

"I didn't hurt them?"

Cyclops didn't seem convinced. "If we were all unconscious at the time she touched us we can't know that."

"Get bent Scotty. Let her have this." Logan growled.

Scott was always up for an argument. "Storm was already in a bad way, Gambit copped a beating from Sinister. It was irresponsible to take what little energy they had left."

Anna had had enough. "I did what I had to do! I couldn't let Sinister get away. Not after everything he did." She got to her feet and pushed past him. Tapping her head twice to enhance her point. "You actually think I'd have you up here for my own enjoyment?" The anger quelled in the pit of her stomach. "This is your fault! If it wasn't for you and Emma, me and Rem would have been far away from here and I wouldn't be cursed with these powers all over again!"

"That's a stretch." Scott shook his head in denial.

"No! I've given up everything for the X-Men. I've thought of you all like family, but when Sinister had Gambit and was cuttin' him up; at that moment, I didn't care what happened to anyone else. I was gonna give that monster the vial and take Remy with me. If it wasn't for Jean hittin' those machines I would have been quite happy to walk out on all o' ya. Before all of this happened I would have never thought o' doin' that. Now I'm a monster. What type o' person just walks out on the people they care about?" She pointed at Cyclops. "I'm as bad as he is. I don't deserve to be a part of this family anymore."

Ororo wouldn't hear of it. "You are far from a monster Rogue."

"You saved everyone." Wolverine tried to reason. "You kicked Sinister's ass."

Storm continued. "And you confronted Sinister without any mutant abilities. You were very brave."

Gambit was more interested about what had happened to Emma. "Speakin' o' monsters, where did that snake Frost wind up?"

Logan was the only one who could answer that. "A big hunk of metal hit me in the face when the whole place exploded, knocked me out cold for a few minutes. When I came to she was gone. I doubt it's the last we'll see from her, but for now, she's gone to lick her wounds."

"Well maybe Summers should go join her non?" Gambit shot a dirty look in Cyclops' direction.

"No." Anna was calm now. "I'd appreciate a ride back to the mansion but after that, I..." She said softly. "I'm gonna go."

Rogue began to walk away from the group and Gambit made to follow, regardless of the pain he was in.

Hank stopped him with ease. "Ah I think not my friend. I have fingers to bind and wounds to stitch." Beast took Gambit over his shoulder. "Let me take him off your hands Logan."

* * *

While the others made preparations for the flight home Rogue sat by herself in a clearing a little way away from the aircraft's.

The breeze was nice and the smell of the trees helped soothe her turbulent thoughts.

Jean Grey came and sat beside her. "May I?"

Rogue nodded.

"No-one wants you to leave Rogue. We don't blame you for anything."

"That's real nice of you to say Jean but I'm long overdue for some time out."

"Well I figure that the Blackbird has more room for first aid, Storm and Gambit need the space so I thought I'd ride back in the helicopter with Scott."

"You think that's a good idea?"

"I never said it was a good idea, but there are things to talk about."

"You would really take him back, after everything that's happened?"

"No. I don't think so." She sighed softly. "But it's a conversation that's been a long time coming. We owe it to ourselves."

Jean thought carefully before she approached her next sentence. "Rogue, you will always have a home with us. Everything that's happened to you is awful but are you sure that leaving is the best thing? You said yourself your powers feel different now, I could take a look, if you'd like."

Rogue threw up her guard. "What if they're not any different though, I don't know if I could handle that."

"But what if they are?"

Jean was looking at her with such resolve that Rogue wasn't sure she could say no. At least she would get Jean off her back.

Holding her hands out in front; Jean took them gently. After a few moments of sifting through Rogue's inner psyche she opened her eyes with a smile.

"I don't see any lingering remnants of myself, Scott, Storm or even Gambit."

"What does that mean?"

"I'm not sure." She replied honestly. "But if you decide to stay around a bit longer I'm sure the Professor would like to help you figure it out."

"Look, I appreciate what you're trynna do, but just 'cause I didn't knock ya out cold this time doesn't mean it doesn't hurt ya. I don't see people lining up to give it a try."

The sound of footsteps made the two women turn to see the source was Wolverine.

"Hank's stitching Gumbo up so I thought I'd come check in."

Jean stood up and made to leave after giving Rogue a reassuring squeeze of the shoulder.

Logan intercepted Jean's hand; stilling her for a moment. "You alright Jeannie?"

"I'm fine Logan. I'll see you back at the mansion." She gave him a small smile.

He sighed and sat down next to Rogue.

"I'm really gonna miss the two of you. As much of a pain in the ass the Cajun is, the house just isn't going to be the same."

"I'm going alone Logan."

"Does he know that?" This was the wrong decision and Logan was sure as hell not going to let her do that to Gambit.

"It's better this way." Rogue's voice was cold, calculated.

"For him or for you?"

"Logan I need to be alone for a while. I need time for myself." Her voice began to quiver while she tried to get out the next part. "I need to cry. Goddammit I just want to be alone; so I can grieve for what I can't have! Deep down I knew this would happen! It's why I kept Gambit at arms length for so long 'cos I knew it would only be a matter of time. And right when we...we..." She didn't need to finish the sentence. "Why would he want any part of this now?"

Logan's heart was breaking for her. None of this was fair but he wasn't about to let her make the biggest mistake of her life. "He loved you before he could touch you. Gambit almost died in there, hell he lied to you to keep you away from here so that he knew you'd be safe. He loves you now. You grab hold of him and don't let go. If you walk away you'll regret it. Just talk to him."

She sighed. "I will if you will."

"What?"

"You need to go after Jean. If she rejects you, at least you'll know."

"You drive a hard bargain darlin', I'll give it some thought."

* * *

Rogue made her way back to the Blackbird where Beast was stitching up Remy's chest in the plane's infirmary.

"Hank can we have a minute?"

"Of course. I'm sure Gambit could use a rest from the suturing." Hank got up and moved to the other side of the plane to check in on Storm.

Anna waited until they were alone. "That looks sore." She wanted to reach out and touch him but hesitated. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm alive." He shifted in his seat, trying to get comfortable. "More than I can say about Sinister though, right."

"Gambit..."

"Let me stop you Chére. You gonna give me some speech 'bout how you an' me can't touch each other again so we shouldn't be together no more."

Anna was trying so hard not to fall apart. "I'm giving you an out Rem."

"Do you love me?"

She gave a small nod.

"Damn it Rogue I don't want an out. Nothin's gonna change the way I feel about you. Now I've had you in my bed...Anna I don't want nobody else. Just you and me, everyday. We work this out. 'Cos I love you. 'Ain't nothin' gonna change that."

Rogue was crying. He went to wipe the tears but it was hard with his bandaged hands.

"These damn fingers."

He settled for wiping her cheeks with his ring finger, the only finger that was gloved and not broken.

She took his hands and kissed the bandages gently.

"I'm sorry."

"No more sorry's Chére. You just start being happy. You promise me."

Rogue dug around in her pockets for what was left of Remy's playing cards.

"Thanks for letting me borrow these."

She turned the deck over face up and the card on top was the Queen of Hearts.

Remy chuckled. "Was she lucky for you too?" He smiled. "There's something you need to know Anna. When you touched me, took my powers; it didn't hurt, amour. Remy felt something, but it wasn't pain."

Hank came back over. "Speaking of pain, my eloquent friend, you will soon be in a lot of it if I don't make haste with the rest of these stitches. Once I finish up here, I will give you something to help you sleep."

Rogue smiled, put a hand on Beast's shoulder. "Thank you Hank." She smiled at Gambit. "I'll see you when we land Sugah."

* * *

**Epilogue**

On the return to the Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, everything had changed. Cyclops formally resigned as leader of the X-Men. Jean decided that after everything that had happened she couldn't trust him anymore and she wanted a clean break. He packed his things and left the mansion; nobody asked where he was going. Storm assumed the role of team leader permanently. Jubilee earned her battle stripes for her help in fighting against Sinister's marauders and having proven herself, was included in regular training sessions in the danger room.

Rogue had Xavier assess her psyche and he confirmed what Jean had already deducted. Rogue's powers were back but with a clean slate; no longer restricted by years of trauma and fear. The mental blocks Xavier had placed in her head as a child had helped stem the mental damage but prevented her forming any type of control. Now Rogue would need to learn how to use them properly, and there was one X-Man in particular who was more than happy to help her practice.

Remy stood in the doorway of his bathroom, shirtless wearing a pair of sweatpants. The steam wafted through his bedroom while he watched Rogue standing under the hot water of his shower. She turned around and smirked.

"Didn't hear you come in Sugah."

"It's my room Chére."

"You mind?" She was indicating the lack of privacy rather than asking permission.

"Not at all."

She shut off the water and stepped out. Rogue reached for a towel but Remy's hand caught her wrist gently. His index fingers were taped to splints between his index and third fingers leaving him some, albeit awkward use of his hands. His eyes roamed up and down her body hungrily.

Wasting no time, Remy lifted her naked body and pressed it against his own. Anna wrapped her legs around his waist, taking care to avoid his injuries and sat her chest against his, arms clinging to his broad shoulders. They travelled the short distance to his bed, his lips pressing against her collarbone, casting searing hot kisses to her skin. She welcomed the contact; she had promised to trust him, to let him in, let them fumble through this together. His teeth found her neck and Anna gave in to the sensation. He was lighting her on fire. Her fingers dug into his shoulders, and without meaning to; she felt the pull travel through her fingertips. She felt him tense against her, only for a few seconds; he was good at hiding it. She knew he felt something, but denied it was pain.

He lowered her onto his sheets and after discarding his pants, he started kissing his way from her breasts down to her core. Without the use of all of his fingers Remy wanted to be sure she was comfortable, and he knew his lips were good for more than just sweet talking. He slid her right to the edge of the bed, her long legs dangling over his shoulders. As soon as his mouth got to work Anna could barely contain the gasps leaving her lips. Her hands wound into the pillows above her head. She considered using one to muffle the sounds she was making until she felt the surge of kinetic energy light it up in neon pink. Her eyes shot open and with quick thinking she flung it into the air and erupted in a fit of giggles as they both heard a loud bang, and feathers and fluff began raining down on them.

"Just don't blow up the bed non?" He smirked. Remy kept her on the edge of the bed, he wanted to avoid lying down as much as possible with his stitches, and with his fingers he would need help with the condom. Any shyness Rogue felt about getting up close and personal with his more intimate body parts would have to be ignored. Instead of rolling the condom on for him, Anna took a gamble and slid her lips around him, slowly going deeper.

"Merde...Anna...Chére, amour." He certainly wasn't expecting this, and if he wasn't careful, he was going to come undone far too early. He groaned appreciation into her hair, making sure she knew she was doing a good job and after a few minutes he pulled her up. She looked puzzled as to why he had her stop but she didn't have to wonder for long. His lips claimed hers hungrily, like a starving wolf hunting its prey.

"You a natural Chére. But this ain't about me tonight. Now if you'd be so kind to help me..."

"We don't have to do this so soon hun, I mean if your stitches are gonna...you must be hurtin'." She said softly while she concentrated on the condom.

"You bringin' me back to life Anna. All I want right now is to be inside you. To make love to the woman I'm lucky enough'll have me."

She squealed as he flipped her onto all fours and pulled her backside up to him. He entered her from behind and met her with deep thrusts. She moaned each time she felt his chest hit her, the angle was incredible.

Without warning he pulled out and flipped her again, pulling her legs out from under her and throwing them over his shoulders, Remy buried himself into her again, only this time from above.

"I want to see that pretty face of yours when you lose control Anna. When you give yourself to me."

It only took a few more thrusts for Rogue to completely come undone in his arms. She swore his name and gripped onto his arms tightly. Perhaps a little too tightly. The pull was accidental and this time she got Remy's thoughts and memories as well as his powers. She knew how much he loved her, and she knew this was it for them. There was no going back. He was without a doubt the love of her life.

Remy had to admit he got off on seeing her features change in a beautiful dance, her teeth biting onto her bottom lip before giving up the fight and her mouth curling into a perfect circle. As he felt the orgasm rip through her muscles he gave one final push for his own release. Knowing it wasn't any fault of her own that she had accidentally triggered her absorption a second time, right in the throes of passion; he chuckled.

"Lucky Gambit's got plenty of energy huh Chére? Don't mind sharin' it with you though."

"Oh Rem I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, it's just real hard to concentrate on holdin' it back while you're trying to pull other things outta me."

"Just teasing you Anna. You did good, maybe we just need to practice more." He winked.

"You promise I didn't hurt ya?"

"Remy not out cold love." He got back up on his feet and stretched. His chest was barely holding together.

Rogue got up on her knees to inspect the damage. "Oh honey, Hank's gonna kill you."

"Worth it though." He lay down carefully on the bed sheets. "You get anything good?"

"What?" She laughed.

"From up here." He tapped his forehead twice.

"Oh wouldn't you like to know." She teased.

Remy delicately attached his lips to her throat and started to kiss her on that perfect spot she liked. With a giggle she decided to tell him.

"Well normally I wouldn't like to repeat them...but I uh, I saw how scared you were; when Sinister had you. Not for yourself but you were scared about what he was gonna do to me if you gave up. You thought that if you could keep him hurting you, then at least he would stay away from me. You love me."

"Wait, what?" He cracked out a grin.

"Pfft, don't try to deny it loverboy; I've seen it."

"Remy just playin' Chére."

She whacked him playfully on the shoulder. "You big goof." Her grin slipped for a moment as she remembered something else about their ordeal. "Remy, right before Jean blew up the machines, I was going to give Sinister what he wanted; you said you weren't worth saving."

"There a point to this Chére?" He tried to deflect and downplay what was said but Anna wasn't having it.

"Don't you ever say anything like that again. I mean it."

"Anna..."

"No, let me finish. You supported me for months after the accident, without hesitating. Even when I gave up, even when I screamed and threw things at you. I pushed you away, didn't want you to see me so low. But you were a stubborn ass Remy LeBeau."

" 'Bout as stubborn as you." He smiled.

"Without you I don't know where I'd be. You're worth everything to me." Anna exhaled slowly as she felt cold tears well in the corners of her eyes, one rolled down her cheek. She wanted to look down, avoid eye contact, but Remy claimed her mouth hastily, his body on top of hers again, pushing her down into the pillows. In both of their lives they had dealt with pain and loss. Now they were each other's safe haven to weather out the storm.

They lay in the hazy aftermath, Rogue breathing deeply as her head rested on Gambit's chest. They had both been quiet for a while now, enjoying the silence.

Remy threw caution to the wind with a simple "Marry me."

It was more of a statement, as opposed to a question; as cocky as it was he had no doubt what the answer would be. He was met with nothing but the sound of the wind and the rain outside his window and the steady shallow breathing of the woman who lay beside him. He decided not to tempt fate and ask a second time. He wondered if she was feigning sleep to avoid answering him, but a small part of him knew better than that. If she had heard him there was no doubt she would throw this back at him in a future argument. It had been whim that he had even said it, but a small part of him was going to enjoy the next few days working out if she had heard him ask the question or not. Grinning lazily he settled back down into the pillows, deciding that some proper rest was not such a bad idea.

* * *

The next morning when Beast went to re-dress the wounds he sternly warned Remy against further extracurricular activities for the next ten days. Since they had to wait for Gambit to get his stitches out, it gave them plenty of time to pack and sort out where they were going. They decided to head for New Orleans, and make their way from there. They wanted to spend time together, just the two of them, to discover who they were when it was just them; when they weren't X-Men.

The morning they left the mansion Rogue had never been happier as she dumped the last of their bags by the front doors. All of the remaining X-Men had assembled to see them off.

Remy was leaning against the staircase saying goodbye to Storm and Jubilee.

Logan was standing with Jean in the foyer, and Hank stood next to Charles; who wheeled himself over to Rogue.

"I want you to know that if you ever need anything, you are always welcome to look for it here."

"Thank you Professor." She hugged him tightly. "For everything."

"The two of you make sure to look after each other. I am so very proud of the people you have become."

She kissed Charles on the cheek. "We've had a great role model."

"The best." Gambit came over, wrapped his arm around Rogue's waist and kissed her. "You did the bags al'ready? Merci my dear."

Storm and Jubilee followed him over, the teenager looked miserable at the loss of her friends.

"You guys are coming back right?"

Rogue smiled. "Aww, this ain't goodbye Sugah, not forever. I'm gonna take good care o' him, I promise."

After many drawn out goodbyes, lots of hugs, and a few stern words from Logan; Anna and Remy got into their car. Rogue went to start the engine when Gambit halted her, his trenchcoat was still hanging in the school foyer. He slipped back through the main doors to catch Logan and Jean in a suspiciously close embrace; like he was almost whispering something into her ear. But when Remy interrupted an obviously private moment they broke apart faster than he could bat an eyelid.

Retrieving his coat from the stand he chuckled, "Don't mind Remy eh'. Carry on."

"Cajun, you knock Rogue up before you marry her and I'll cut you, you hear?"

"I already miss you too mon ami. Jean you keep him company oui? Ol' Logan's gonna be lonely without us."

Gambit shut the door behind him before Wolverine had a chance to respond.

The gates to the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters closed behind them as the car pulled out; Rogue and Gambit pondered what comes next.

They had no idea where they were going, but as long as they were together, it didn't seem to matter. They would face their next adventure side by side; excited that at least for the next little while, all they had to worry about was each other.

* * *

***Amour = Love**

***Mon Ami = My Friend**

***Merci = Thank You**

***Oui = Yes *Non = No**


End file.
